


Sidelines

by KorrasamiTrouble



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Football, NFL AU, Romance, Sports, football au, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasamiTrouble/pseuds/KorrasamiTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A documentary series on the first female to be drafted into the NFL, Korra Jīngshén. Directed and Produced by Asami Sato from Sato Productions Company in Republic City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History In The Making

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey Guys! So I've seen a lot of Korrasami Football based stories. Mostly consisting of High school or College but none about the actual NFL itself. So I decided to write one myself. Now I know it may seem like the same song and dance but if you've read my other stories so far... its much more than that. This story will focus on Korra's career and how she deals with every challenge in her path. I love football and I will write this story as accurate as possible to compile with the NFL's process a rookie goes through. So if I get something wrong please don't hold that against me. Also it will be in a form of a mockumentry like in the office, parks and recreation, modern family etc. Anyway, enjoy the story. Later Gladiators!

_**Interviewer:** _ _"So Korra how did you get roped into all this?"_  
_**Korra:** _ _"Well it all started when this sexy producer was asking around for my phone number," she said with a smirk._

 **Asami Sato's Penthouse:** 12:45 a.m.

Asami was at home going over her notes on her tablet. She had to come up with a new series to pitch to her father on Monday. She wanted to do a documentary series but wasn't sure where to start. Everything she thought of has already been done before. If she wanted to make something memorable it had to represent what the documentary series was about. History In The Making. She was still trying to figure out what that would actually be.

Needing inspiration, Asami picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She was flicking through channels before landing on the news. She placed her tablet on the couch cushion and got up to go make something to eat. She opened the door to the fridge and began to scan over the variety of tupperware containers. "Hmmm..." she hummed to herself. She took out one from the previous night and warmed it up in the microwave.

Pouring herself a nice glass of wine to go with it, Asami thought on what the series could be about. "Food... no so many cooking shows already," she thought out loud. "What could it be..." she wondered as she heard the microwave beeping. She took a plate out of the cabinet and placed it down on the counter. She took out the tupperware container and slid her food on to the plate. It was seasoned chicken breast with a side of vegetables.

Asami took her plate of food and glass of wine back into the living room. She took a sip of her drink before placing it down on a coaster. She started to cut her chicken into small sizes as she heard a sportscaster relay information about a rookie who was drafted to the Republic City Fire Ferrets. Her mind was else where until she heard him say female. Her head shot up toward the television unsure if she miss heard.

"That's right John the first female to be drafted into the NFL. Korra Jīngshén, daughter of legendary Linebacker Tonraq 'The Tank' Jīngshén of the South Side Tigar Seals. She will be the new addition of rookies added to the Republic City Fire Ferret roster this season," he said before Asami turned down the volume.

Asami held the remote in her hand still processing the news. A female entering a male dominating sport. The first at that to be drafted into the national football league itself was history in the making. "That's it. This is it!" she shouted to herself. She placed her plate down on to her coffee table and took out her phone.

Calling her assistant, Asami started to bite at her nails with every ring of the phone before she picked up. "Fae are you up?!" Asami nearly shouted through the phone with excitement.

"I am now..." the woman said with a groan. It was almost 1 in the morning. "Is everything alright?"

Hearing her reaction, Asami realized what time it was, "yes every thing is perfect. I finally found a subject for my documentary series," she explained in a much more calmer tone of voice. She was super giddy at how much of an impact this would actually be but tried her best to contain it for her best friend / assistants sake.

Fae hummed before asking, "what is it about?"

Asami turned her attention back to the television seeing a clip of the young football prodigy. "Korra Jīngshén. I need you to set up a meeting with her first thing tomorrow," Asami said smiling uncontrollably. Her dreams were about to come true. Her first series would be green-lit after she pitched it to her father tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hiroshi Sato's Office:** 8:31 a.m.

Hiroshi was in his office getting ready to leave when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said eyes still focused on his laptop.

"Your daughter is here to see you," His assistant announced.

"Let her in," Hiroshi waved with his hand.

Asami came in seconds later with a folder in her hands. She placed it on her fathers desk and slid it close to his view. "I finally have the perfect piece to start my documentary with," she said with her expression brewing of enthusiasm too early in the morning.

Hiroshi knew that look in his daughter's eyes and chuckled. "Good morning to you too sweetheart," he said with a small smile.

"Sorry..." Asami said realizing how rude she was being.

"It's alright," Hiroshi said brushing it off. He opened up the folder and saw the high lightened section. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes. "Football?" he asked surprised as he looked back up at his daughter.

Asami took her tablet out and brought up one of the news articles she saved. "Yes its about the first woman being drafted into the NFL," she answered placing the tablet in front of him.

Hiroshi looked over it with a curious look on his face. "Are you sure you want your first documentary to be about football?" he asked with a bit of concern. He knew she had been looking for months on the perfect way to start off her new series but didn't expect this.

"Yes Dad," Asami said with certainty. She came around his desk and tapped on the screen of her tablet to bring up a clip. She played him a video of the young woman in question showing off her skills. "This is her at the NFL Scouting Combine a couple months ago."

Watching the clip of the young girl, Hiroshi was starting to see exactly what his daughter did. "Impressive," he looking at her stats. "She bench pressed 225 pounds doing 50 reps?" he said not believing what he reading.

Asami looked over her fathers shoulder with a hard smirk on her face. "Nearly broke a record. Was close to her own fathers," she said pointing at the list below.

Hiroshi adjusted his glasses and looked where his daughter had pointed. "Tonraq Jīngshén, 51 reps," he said not surprised with a man of such a massive size. For his daughter to come so close she must be the real deal.

"This is truly history in the making," Asami said putting emphasis on the title itself. She couldn't picture a more suitable topic to start with. There had been lots of things women had done that broken down barriers for the next generation. None properly recorded with the latest technology with in the past decade. "We could be the first company to document all of her achievements up close and personal. I just need the chance to do so."

"You don't have to sell me on that. I'm already sold," Hiroshi said knowing how big of an opportunity this was for their company. He tapped on the screen of her tablet and turned it around for his daughter to see. It was a picture of Korra in her college football uniform. "You just have to convince her. Do that and you have your show," he said positive they weren't the only ones with this idea. Plus with the media attention this was already receiving, Hiroshi wasn't sure if the young woman would want more cameras in her face specially voluntarily.

Asami smiled brightly at her father. She knew he would green light her show regardless of the topic. It was her first of many to come. "Its already in the works," she said proudly. Her assistant was currently calling every single contact they had to get a hold of Korra.

* * *

 _**Interviewer:** _ _"What was it like receiving that call?"_  
_**Korra:** _ _"I wouldn't know since it was my father they got a hold of first."_

 **J** **īngshén** **Household:** 2:37 p.m.

Tonraq bellowed with a laugh as the house phone rang. He picked up the wireless phone without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" he said with a chuckle still caught in his throat.

"Hello Sir, my name is Fae Unmei from Sato Productions Company in Republic City," Fae greeted for the hundredth time. She crossed off a list of names that couldn't connect her to Korra. The last contact she made was to an old friend who sent her a direct number to the Jīngshén household in the Southern Tundra. "I'm calling on behalf of my employer, Asami Sato, whom would love to have a word with Ms. Korra Jīngshén."

"Well my daughter isn't here at the moment," Tonraq replied while turning down the television. He placed the remote down and grabbed a pen and pad that was by the phone. "I could take down your number and send it to her," he suggested. It had been like this all week. Tons of people had been calling to reach Korra but no one could get in touch with her since she changed her number.

Fae started to rely the number to Tonraq when Asami stepped off the elevator. She pointed at the phone that was snug between her ear and shoulder. She circled the last name and number on her own pad and held it up for Asami to see.

Asami looked at it and mouthed 'is that her.' Fae shook her head no.

Tonraq jotted down the number and held the phone upright in his hand. "Alright. I'll give this to her soon as she gets back." Tonraq said before hanging up. He took out his cell phone moments later and began to text Korra.

Korra was on her daily run back from river bank park. It was 2 miles away from her house. She had an extensive work out at the gym there with her strength and conditioning coach. She was exhausted but jogged with ease. She was listening to her music when she felt and heard a buzz in her pocket. She stopped on the bridge and took out her phone.

Checking her text messages, Korra could see one from her dad. She clicked on it and began to read it. A puzzled look over took her expression causing her to be amused. She decided to call him back. She placed her ear bud that fell out of her ear back in and listened to the phone ringing on the other end.

Tonraq answered and smiled. "You got my message?"

"Kind of," Korra answered reading over it. She still couldn't understand what he meant, "what's 'Got # 4 U'? Are you trying to hook me up with some one or some lottery tickets?" she said preferring the latter.

"Neither. A production company was calling for you," Tonraq replied reading over the number he jotted down with the name attached to it. "Sato Productions?" he formed in a question as he tried to remember if that was how you pronounce it.

Korra stepped aside so other joggers and bikers could get passed her. "What did they want?" she asked with irritation in her voice. She was growing tired of people blowing up her phone and now they were harassing her parents.

Tonraq shrugged as if she could see him, "not sure, give them a call and find out," he suggested knowing they'd just call back. He didn't mind receiving calls on his daughters behalf. It was the crazy times at night that bugged him the most. He knew it was because of the time difference but getting calls at 4 in the morning was a bit excessive.

"Alright I'll do it right now. Thanks Dad. Later," Korra said hanging up the phone. She looked over the text and began to recite the number in her mind over and over before calling it. She blocked her number just in case it wasn't legit.

* * *

 **Asami Sato's Office:** 8:44 a.m.

Fae was typing away at her computer when her phone rang. She saw it was a blocked number and raised a brow. Though it was odd she answered it anyway. "Sato Productions, Fae Unmei speaking how may I help you?" she said still typing at the speed of light.

"Yeah someone from this number called my father asking about me," Korra said as she leaned over the railing. She could see the view of the sun dancing across the rivers edge.

"Korra Jīngshén?" Fae questioned.

Hearing her name, Korra rolled her eyes, "the one and only. What is this about?" she asked while walking across the bridge this time.

Fae stopped what she was doing and stood up to her feet, "my employer would like a word with you. Hold on while I transfer your call," she said pushing a button to connect through to Asami's office.

Before Korra could say anything she heard elevator music in her ears. "Are you serious? Worst than the fucking telemarketers," she said to herself. She was growing impatient by the minute. All she wanted to do was make sure they didn't call her house again.

Asami was going over some paper work when she heard Fae say Korra was on line one. "Thanks Fae," she said through the intercom before pressing over to speak with Korra. "Hello Miss Jīngshén?" Asami asked hearing the last bit of Korra's comment.

Korra didn't expect to be put through so quickly. "Yeah?" she asked in a confused and annoyed tone.

"Hi my name is Asami Sato from Sato Productions. I would like to thank you for calling me back on such short notice," Asami said shuffling her paper work into a pile and placing it to the side of her computer.

"What's this about?" Korra asked yet again.

Asami adjusted her blue-tooth and leaned back into her chair, "the reason I'm calling is because I have a brand new show lined up that I think you'd be perfect for," she said taking note to the heavy sigh heard on the other end of the phone. She knew this wouldn't be a piece of cake but was taught in the art of persuasion. "Its a documentary series," she stated casually. "With you being the first female in the national football league-"

Korra's laugh cut her off before she could finish. "Are you kidding me?" she asked knowing where this was going. "Look, Ms. Soho."

"Sato," Asami corrected.

"Right," Korra said ignoring the correction. "I understand why you and your company would want to take the time out of your busy lives to invade mines but like I've said to those who manage to get my last phone number," she said all in one huff only to put emphasis on her next statement. "I'm not interested."

Asami sat up in her chair no longer comfortable with how fast this conversation took a turn. "Wait," she said with depression in her voice. She cleared her throat and took a second to breath, "I understand..." she started to say. "The constant phone calls, the cameras in your face, invasion of privacy, all of these things which you are bound to face going down this path you are on," she said still hearing Korra's breathing on the other end. "But with this documentary it wouldn't be like that..." she said with certainty.

Korra listened carefully and wasn't too convinced by her words. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'll make sure it won't..." she replied hearing silence on the other end before continuing. Asami knew she would have to give some kind of guarantee to prove that. "With this series we can control what gets published but only with your approval. You won't be painted in a negative light," she said knowing how often the media liked to spin things. Asami turned around in her chair to face the view of the city behind her. "You could answer all the constant questions you receive on a daily basis by showing them what you could do. Shutting up every critic who thinks less of your abilities. Korra..." Asami said hoping she was still there. "At the end of the day its your choice whether you want to do this or not. All I'm asking is for you to at least consider it."

Korra listened to her and really thought on what she said. She couldn't deny the point the woman was making. If she did this she wouldn't have to answer any ones questions because this documentary would answer them all. At the same time she wasn't sure if it would be worth the extra headache. "I'll um... I'll think about it," she said still unsure of what she was getting into.

Asami smiled softly and wondered if she could push a bit more. "Would you consider meeting me?" she asked innocently. "We could talk it over drinks if you like?"

Korra snickered a bit at how persistent this woman was, "I don't drink," she put nicely without declining.

"How about dinner?" Asami quickly asked. "You do eat don't you?" she asked playfully.

"Yes I do," Korra replied with a smirk.

Asami could hear by the tone in her voice that she was on board, "great then its a date," she said in a business sense. She opened up her planner and looked over her schedule, "will you be in Republic City any time soon?" she asked ready to mark it down.

Korra was still trying to process the word 'date' that was roaming around in her head. "Tomorrow actually," she answered walking off the bridge. She looked around seeing the local shop areas and headed to her house. "Going to check out my new apartment and get settled in if I can," she said placing her hands into her pocket as she walked across the street. "Maybe afterwards we could meet up," she offered. At least if she met this woman face to face she would know if this was bullshit or not.

"Tomorrow's perfect," Asami said crossing off her meetings for tomorrow. "I could have a car pick you up from the airport."

Korra laughed a bit harder than she should at that. "That's a.. wow. That's not necessary," she said declining in the nicest way possible. She had been through the whole star treatment thing before and didn't like it. She wanted to be treated normal. Nothing more nothing less.

Asami smiled slightly amused by her reaction. Korra would be an interesting client. "I'll send one anyway just in case you change your mind," she said making arrangements for it as they spoke.

Korra knew arguing about it would be pointless. "Okay."

"Great I'll see you tomorrow whenever you're ready," Asami said with a content smile.

"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow," Korra said rethinking what she was getting herself into. Hanging up, she took a deep breath and began to jog back to her house.

* * *

 _ **Interviewer:**_ _"You speak to your father about it?"_  
_**Korra:**_ _"Yeah we had a good chat about it and how it would effect me during my first season."_

 **J** **īngshén** **Household:** 3:09 p.m.

"Yo!" Korra shouted soon as she came inside the house. She could hear the TV on in the living room. She took off her shoes and set them aside by the coat rack. She came inside of the living room and saw her dad watching his favorite game show. "Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop," she said lightly punching his arm.

Tonraq just laughed. "How'd it go?"

Korra took a seat next to her father on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Yeti was trying to kill me. Guess that's my going away present," she said with a chuckle. "He made me do a load of squats, dips, push ups, pull ups you name it. He was trying to break my spirit."

"Can't break a Jīngshén's spirit," Tonraq said with a smile. It was a double meaning and it was beautiful.

Korra thought it was funny herself, "I know right? I could handle it though.." she said flexing a bit. "Oh I called that number you sent me."

Tonraq took his eyes off the screen and looked at his daughter puzzled. "What did they want?"

"Basically to document my football career," Korra said not sure on the specifics or time limits.

"Well that's good," Tonraq commented stuffing a chip into his mouth.

Korra shook her head not sure if it was. "I guess..."

Tonraq heard the doubt in her voice. "You don't want to do it?" he asked eating yet another chip.

"Well the lady brought up some good points so I'm not sure yet. I mean if I do this. I wouldn't have to deal with all the B.S. I have so far. I could just show them what I'm capable of without having to say anything else," Korra said stealing a chip from the zip lock bag her dad had. She thought about it on her way home and knew her main concern her father would understand. "At the same time. I don't want it to be a distraction. What should I do?"

Tonraq took a deep breath and considered the situation his daughter was in. If she went through with it, it would benefit her more than the actual media would. They already made comparisons between him and his daughter. Some flattering others not so much. It made him upset to see them criticize everything she did but that's the way the world worked. They focused on the negative instead of the positive. At least with this documentary it would show who his daughter truly is as an athletic individual. "I think you should go for it."

"Really?" Korra asked surprised.

"Yeah. We didn't have this type of publicity back in the day. People would believe everything they read without any proof to back it up. As long as it was in the headlines that's all that mattered. With this people will see that this isn't a fluke," Tonraq said brushing crumbs off his shirt.

Korra smiled at that. "Thanks dad."

Tonraq knew how skilled his daughter was and the determination she had a long with it. "You packed and ready for tomorrow?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I'm always ready," she said with a smug smirk. Korra stood up and tapped her father on his knee. "Don't let Mom catch you with those chips," she said with a chuckle before leaving the room.

Tonraq huffed out of response, "please," he said shoving more into his mouth.

* * *

 _**Interviewer:** _ _"What was the first thing you did when you got to Republic City?"_  
_**Korra:** _ _"I kissed the ground and thanked the air nomads that I made it safely."_  
_**Interviewer:** _ _"Really?"_  
_**Korra:** _ _"No man..." she said with a hard smirk and a chuckle._

 **Yangchen Airport:** 5:13 p.m.

The next day, Korra arrived in Republic City. She was walking through the terminal wearing a black hoodie, blue basketball shorts and black and blue sneakers. Ignoring everyone around her since she had her headphones in. "Try to come at me I'll throw you to the ground, I'm a south side savage fuck around fuck around," she sang as she approached the entrance with her bags in hand.

Soon as she walked out, Korra saw a man in a suit holding up a sign that said: K. Jīngshén. "You gotta be kidding me," she said to herself as she took one earbud out. The man was standing in front of a limo.

"Are you Korra Jīngshén?" He asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah," Korra said thinking _unfortunately_.

The man gave her a smile in return. "Ms. Sato sent me. May I take your bags?" he asked holding his hands out to take them from her.

Korra gripped the handle of her bags out of response. She didn't like all this special treatment and hope that it ended here. "Alright," she agreed handing them over.

The driver took her bags and placed them into the trunk of the limo. He then made his way to the side door and opened it for her to get in. Korra was skeptical but got in anyway. He closed the door once she sat down. She pulled her book bag off and looked around the limo. There was a small mini bar and what looked like snacks on the side. The driver got into the seat and rolled down the window to speak with her. "Where to first?"

Korra was confused then laughed afterwards. "Is this real?"

"Yes ma'am," He responded promptly.

"Well I'd like to go to my apartment first but before I give out that information. I wanna know if this is legit." Korra said since this was a bit over the top. All this for her it was a bit much. She could have just gotten an Uber or rental car. Hell a cab if she could catch one but a limo was over doing it. "I'd like to speak to Miss Sato."

The driver called his employer and told Korra to answer the phone in the back. Korra picked up the receiver and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"It's nice to know you made it here safely," Asami said with a smirk.

Korra laughed at her remark since she was thinking the same. "Well I was gonna make a touchdown one way or another," she said with a cheeky grin.

Asami arched a brow at her words and gave a respectful nod. "Nice pun," she commented picking up on her sharp wit.

Korra was amazed she caught on so quick. "You know I was surprised not to see you in the limo with a box of candy and flowers," she said with a grin. She wanted to point out how absurd this was without insulting her. A chuckle was heard from the other end of the line which was a good sign.

"Well its up to you if you still want to meet," Asami said still amused. She didn't want to push Korra but wanted her to be able to get around the city without a hassle. "Plus I'm not the type to wine and dine without knowing if its a sure thing," she said making a pun of her own.

Korra sat up in her seat automatically taking what she said as a challenge. "So you want me ripe for the picking?" she asked with a smug smirk.

Asami chuckled again. "Ripe and ready."

"I'm always ready," Korra said in a bit of a flirty tone. "I'll meet you in an hour."

"I'll see you in an hour then..." Asami said with a smile. She then hung up the phone and stood up to go get things ready for Korra's arrival.

Korra hung up and chuckled slightly amused with the conversation. She looked over at the driver and gave him a nod before relying the address to him.

* * *

 _**Interviewer:** _ _"How was the apartment?"_  
_**Korra:** _ _"It was big as hell! But seriously it was pretty sweet. Still is."_

 **Korra's New Loft:** 5:32 p.m.

Korra opened the door to her loft with bags in each hand. She came inside and kicked the door with the heel of her sneaker. Walking further into the place, Korra could see it was furnished already. Tonraq set it up weeks in advance to make sure his baby girl was set in the big city but she didn't expect anything like this.

"Whoa..." she said speechless. She sat her bags down by the couch and walked up to the fire place dumbfounded. It was a framed jersey of Korra's from the youth football, high school, college and fire ferrets combined with her number 4 on the back and last name above.

On the mantel there was a cased football from Korra's last game at the University of Southern Waters. Next to it was a picture of her family and a note. She picked it up and opened it. Reading it, Korra covered her mouth trying not to become emotional by the gesture. She quickly took out her phone to call her father.

"Dad?" Korra said hearing a loud noise on the other end of the phone.

"HEY YOU MADE IT!" Tonraq yelled into the phone trying to find the remote to turn down the TV.

Korra moved the phone away from her ear a bit with a chuckle. "Yeah I did!" she said wanting to wait for him to turn the TV down.

Tonraq saw Naga messing with the remote on her football doggie shaped bed. He took it from her grasp and turned down the TV. "How was the flight over there?"

"Smooth," Korra said with a smile. She wasn't really a fan of flying but gotten use to it over the years. "I just called to let you know I got in but... this is.." she said trying to find the right words to describe the rush of emotions she was feeling. "This is incredible," she said glancing around the apartment spotting some of her boxes in the corner. "Thank you."

Tonraq smiled at that. "No need to thank me you earned it," he said picking up Naga's rope knot and tossing it across the room. Naga got up quickly and ran after it.

Korra walked toward the window to check out the view. "Still I'm grateful. Thank you," she said knowing a lot of time and thought was put into all this.

"Look in the fridge," Tonraq said seeing Naga gnawing at her rope in the middle of the hallway. Korra walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "Your mom was sad she couldn't see you off so she left you something."

Korra saw a boat load of healthy meals that would last a month. "Nice.." she uttered picking up one. She could see her mothers insignia on it. "I know she's busy with work. I'll text her in a few," she said placing it back. Closing the fridge, Korra walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "How are things over there?" she asked hearing Naga in the background.

Tonraq took a sip of his beer and let out a belch. "Good about to turn in soon," he said checking his watch seeing it was almost midnight.

"Oh yeah its pretty late there huh?" Korra asked forgetting the time difference. She would have to be more cautious about what time to call her parents from here on.

"Yeah but no worries," Tonraq said not caring when she called. He just wanted to make sure she was safe. "As long as you're alright that's all that matters," he said with a smile.

Korra smiled herself while nodding. "I am. I'm a let you go so you can catch some Z's. Give Naga a big kiss for me."

Tonraq finished off his drink and stood up off the couch. "I will. You be careful in the big city. Don't let anything happen to my girl," he warned as he guided Naga back to her bed.

"I won't. Promise," Korra said ready to hang up.

"Before you go. When are you going to the training center?" Tonraq asked seeing that she just got off a 17 hour flight. He knew how dedicated his daughter was. More often than not, she would have to be reminded to take a break.

Korra looked at the time on her phone and placed it back to her ear. "Soon after I talk to this producer. I got her driver waiting for me outside."

Tonraq almost forgot about the documentary series his daughter was ask to do. "Alright. Let me know how it goes," he said seeing Naga drinking some of her water.

"I will. Love you. Later Dad," Korra said before hanging up.

"Love you too, Later," Tonraq said ending the call.

* * *

 _**Interviewer:** _ _"Did you have any reservations going into this?"_  
_**Korra:** _ _"A few but it died down once I got a feel of the place."_

 **Asami Sato's Office:** 6:06 p.m.

Asami sent out a blast email for all her employees to finish setting up in the conference room. She had been planning this since her phone call with Korra yesterday. Everything had to be perfect for their new potential client. The presentation needed to be on point in order to sell her on it. Asami knew all this was basically asking permission to invade Korra's privacy but documenting such a historical moment was a once in a life time opportunity they may never get again.

"Miss Jīngshén is here," Fae said into the intercom.

"Alright," Asami answered before standing up from her desk.

Korra got out of the limo before the driver could open the door for her. She gave him a salute gesture to thank him for the ride.

Walking inside the building, Korra could see someone was already waiting for her by the elevator. "Mrs. Jīngshén?" the young man asked much like the driver did earlier.

"Just Korra is fine," she said not use to people addressing her by her last name. She watched as he pressed the button to the elevator.

The doors opened up seconds later with them both walking inside. He pressed the button to the top floor and waited as the doors closed. "I'm a big fan of your fathers," he blurted out of nervous excitement. He was new here and didn't get a chance to see any celebrities yet specially ones that mattered to him.

"Me too since I was three," Korra said with a chuckle.

"I'm Kai by the way," he said extending his hand to her with a smile.

Korra took his hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you Kai."

As they reached the top floor, Korra raised herself up to her tippy toes and felt the jolt once the elevator stopped. "You ever do that?" she asked with a laugh seeing him shake his head no. "Feels like no gravity for a split second," she said seeing the doors open. "You should try it some time," she suggested getting off the elevator.

Kai walked up to catch up with her. He pointed at different departments on this floor and what they were for. Leading her up to Asami's office at the end of the hall. "Here we are," he said opening the door for her.

"Thanks," Korra said before walking inside.

Asami walked up to Korra and extended her hand to her. "Its nice to finally meet you in person."

Korra was a bit stunned since her voice didn't match her face. "Same here," she said taking her hand to shake. It was soft and it threw her off. She let go and placed her hand back into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Please have a seat," Asami gestured before sitting down herself.

Korra took a seat in front of her desk and looked around the room in order not to stare at the woman before her.

Asami saw that Korra was a bit distracted and figured it was jet lag. "So..." she said lightly getting Korra's attention. "I had planned out a schedule that would follow your rookie career from training camp to the regular season and beyond," she said turning her computer screen around to show Korra.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence on the last part," Korra said knowing the possibilities of making it to the Super Bowl. The Ferrets have never made it that far and wasn't sure if her being there would make any difference. "I'm not sure how all this will work out. I mean the NFL itself has all these rules and regulations that limit the press and any form of the media. So I don't know how you guys are gonna even get that far," Korra said remember the long lectures she got at the rookie seminar she had to appear at for a whole week.

"I have everything covered with your coaches and the staff. All we need now is you to be on board with it," Asami assured wanting to put Korra's mind at ease.

Korra was surprised at that and sat back in her seat to think about it. "I'm not sure if I want to do it," she said honestly.

Asami knew she would still have some doubts about joining. "Think of it this way. Once this documentary is out you will shut all the naysayers up and prove just why you are here," she said turning her screen back around. "My father taught me to always show and not just tell. You could do the same Korra."

"Put up or shut up huh?" Korra said with a small smirk forming at the edge of her lip. "I like the idea plus I'd rather my talent speak for itself," she said remembering the things they spoke about on the phone. After a few seconds, Korra stood up and extend her hand to her. "Alright I'm in."

Asami stood up when Korra did and shook her hand. She didn't know it would be that easy. If Korra had further questions Asami would have took her to the conference room to show her exactly what they had to offer. The outcome and the positive message behind it. This was unexpected to say the least. "Alright... a.. I will have my assistant draw up the paper work and send it to your home."

Korra gave her a nod in response. "Um..." she said trying to think of a right way to say this. "Thank you for not going all out with whole bells and whistles and just talking to me directly," she said noticing how people tried to push things off on her in the wrong way. "A lot of people would have tried a sales pitch and try to buy me off or something," she said knowing how crazy things were months before the draft. "Its refreshing to see someone just as passionate as me. I look forward to working with you."

"I look forward to working with you too," Asami said with a smile grateful she didn't take Korra into the conference room. "I know you're busy so I won't keep you any further."

"Yeah I gotta head to the training center in a few," Korra said glancing at her watch.

Asami walked Korra out of her office and toward the elevators. They walked passed the conference room with Asami praying no one would open the door.

At the elevators, Korra pressed the button and turned around to face Asami. "So when will my steak dinner be arriving?" she asked curiously leaning up against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked confused to what she meant.

Korra chuckled at her reaction. "Well I'm a sure thing at this point," she said referring to what Asami mention on the phone earlier. "I just wanted to know when I was going to be dined minus the wine," she said with a cheeky smirk.

Asami laughed remembering the little chat they had a couple hours ago. "If you're free tonight. I'll take you to a great restaurant to celebrate."

"Sounds good though a restaurant is kind of too much," Korra said considering the attire she had in her luggage. She didn't want to decline the outing since it would be nice to get a good meal in the city. "Just a nice chilled spot would do if that's cool with you."

Asami thought of a place with only one coming to mind. "I know just the place.." she said with a soft smile.

Korra smiled when she did and heard the doors to the elevator opening up beside her. "Great. I'll see you soon," she said walking inside. Her hand hovered over the control panel as her eyes were glued on Asami. "I should have a shit ton of questions for you by then anyway," she said with a grin before pressing the button to the first floor.

"I look forward to it," Asami said with a grin of her own as the doors closed.

* * *

 _**Interviewer:** _ _"Dinner?"_  
_**Korra:** _ _"I was kidding but I'm not going to turn down a meal that's just rude."_

 **Chan's Chicken Shack:** 9:10 p.m.

Asami was sitting across from Korra in a booth. They were in a little spot she liked to go to on her cheat days: Chan's Chicken Shack. Asami could see Korra's eyes glued to the menu's up above. "You see something you want?"

Korra eyed number eight and number three the most. "Not sure.." she said seeing how it was going to clash with her diet. They had a range of food from traditional fire nation down to the nitty gritty that the southern tundra was known for. "I'll take number... eight. No three. No eight," she said finally making up her mind.

Asami giggled at her indecisiveness. "Alright," she said standing up and walking over to the counter to order their food. After a good 15 minutes, Asami gathered their food and brought it back to their booth. "Here is your hot wings," she said placing the container down in front of Korra.

"Thank you..." she said opening up. Korra licked her lips at the spread in front of her. "Never had fire nation hot wings before," she said rubbing her hands together before digging in.

"So how was the plane ride over here?" Asami asked opening up her own container of food.

Korra took a bite of one of her boneless wings and grabbed a napkin to wipe her finger tips off. "I stayed up for as long as I could before passing out."

Asami covered her mouth while she was chewing. "How can you sleep on a plane?" she asked curiously.

"It's pretty easy actually. I'm a heavy sleeper," she explained before taking a sip of her water. Korra patted her chest still feeling the sting the wings was causing. "I can sleep almost anywhere."

"What's the weirdest place you ever slept at?" Asami asked placing a straw in her drink.

Korra thought on it for a good minute before answering. "The weirdest place I passed out at was during a pool party my cousin had. I was on one of those little floating things knocked out," she said with a laugh. "They were throwing stuff at me to wake me up. It didn't work so my cousin jumped in the pool and tipped me over," she said recalling it like it was yesterday.

Asami giggled thoroughly amused at what happened. "Did you get them back?" she asked taking a bite of a fry.

"Eventually yeah. Took some doing, creativity and water balloons full of molasses but I got it done," Korra said with a devious smirk on her face. Her spirit cousins had it coming. They always had epic prank wars that would put others to shame. Before Asami could ask another question Korra held her hand up. "Hold on," she said getting up from the booth. She walked up to the counter and asked for a plastic fork and knife. If she had to eat these wings with her fingers any longer she would use up all the napkins they had.

Asami waited as she came back to the booth and sat down. "I wanted to know if there were any other sports you wanted to play aside from football."

Korra looked up from her container and thought about it. It was a question she expected but never gave that much thought to on her own. "If I could pick anything else it would probably be hockey," she said picking up a piece of chicken with her fork. "I'd be a goon more than anything."

"Why?" Asami asked not knowing that much about hockey.

"I just love contact sports plus growing up watching the mighty turtle ducks gets you pumped to go on the ice you know?" she said taking a bite of her food. Korra had a list of other sports she would play on any day but football would always be number one on her list.

Asami understood seeing how she grew up watching those films herself. "Did you have any questions for me?" she asked remembering what Korra said on the elevator.

Korra took another sip of her water before wiping off her hands again. "Yes. I wanna know how this is all gonna go. I seen plenty of documentaries before mostly on endangered polar bear dogs. A lot of people come down to the south just to hunt them. Sick bastards..." she said drifting off into thought. It made her sick to her stomach. "But I wanted to know how this one would go."

"It would be like any other documentary but extended. We'll wrap it all up into one season instead of a two hour movie," Asami explained trying to remember the outline she and her team had set up.

"22 weeks is a lot for a one season show though," Korra said popping a french fry in her mouth.

Asami took a pen from her purse and grabbed a napkin making out a rough sketch to show Korra. "It will be cut in half so 22 episodes for 22 weeks would be a half an hour each. Compacting it all into an hour which comes out to 11 for a full season," she said wondering if Korra understood. "We'll have plenty of material to go by," she assured with a smile.

Korra got the gist of it and gave her a nod in response. "That's smart. Who's gonna be following me?"

"I will have a small group with me so it won't be a distraction for you or anyone else on your team," she said remembering how the owner of the team was against it at first. Asami knew they didn't want all their secrets being handed off on a silver platter which she had to respect. Tricks of the trade had to remain a secret. "We'll only be following you from training camp to your preseason and regular season. Anything beyond that we will definitely discuss when the time comes," she said thinking on how it would probably be extended to a full blown 13 episode season if that was the case.

"Why do you want to do this?" Korra asked out of curiosity. "Documenting about football."

Asami flashed a warm smile at Korra and thought on her question carefully. "I've been looking for a show to do for a long time. Nothing came to mind. I wanted something that would make a difference, catch peoples attention and change their views in a more positive way. What better way to do that then to let people tell their story as it begins. To be up close and personal watching history in the making," she said thinking on tons of missed opportunities in the past. Half the media and report back in the day didn't want to shed light on things women did that men had dominated in. If it was reported it didn't seem to be that big of a deal til now. Seeing how no one put forth the effort to get the whole story they were left with a small picture or article of the break through achievements women made in a male dominated world.

Korra listen to the passion behind her words and wondered why she chose her to start her series with. "Is that what you see in me?"

"Of course," Asami replied with enthusiasm. The look on Korra's face didn't seem all that phased about it. "You're breaking down more barriers than you realize."

Korra sat there quiet for a few seconds before asking, "how so?" in a monotone of voice.

Asami raised a brow wondering if she said something wrong. "What do you mean 'how so'?"

"How am I breaking down barriers?" Korra asked not grasping at her excitement. She didn't play football to break down any barriers. She didn't work hard to be objectified as some sort of hero for a women's movement. She did it because she loved it. That was it.

"Aside from the obvious with you being a woman. Your talent is going to show the world that there shouldn't be any labels on to what anyone can do," she said knowing first hand growing up on how people would look at her for being more interested in cars than she was dolls. Asami dropped the pursuit of being an engineer to become a producer like her father. "It wouldn't limit anyone in any sport or field. You already proven that which is why you are where you are," she said realizing the kind of pressure that must have put on Korra.

Korra was amazed by her answer. "I never looked at it that way before," she said thinking on it more. If her being in the position she is now inspired anyone to accomplish their goals she was all for it.

Once they were finished eating, Asami paid despite Korra's insisting too.

"I got something for you," Korra said once Asami sat back down. She reached into her bag and took out the contract she got once she came back from the training center.

Asami looked at the contract and saw that Korra signed and initialed on every dotted line. "You read all of it?" she looked up at her surprised.

Korra took a swig of her water before wiping off her mouth. "Every detail. Like you said what better way to tell a story than when it first begins," she said rephrasing it in her own way. She raised up her water bottle and smiled, "to history in the making."

Asami was still stunned that her project was finally moving along. It was all thanks to Korra. "To history in the making," she said with a bright smile lifting up her own drink and nudging it against hers.

 _**Interview:** _ _"Was this documentary what you thought it'd be?"_  
_**Korra:** _ _"You mean 'History in the making?'"_  
_**Interview:** _ _"Yes."_  
_**Korra:** _ _"You'll have to see for yourself," she said with a laugh._


	2. Day and Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I also do not own any Voltron characters mention in this story. All rights belong to their respectable owners Joanquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery.
> 
> Authors Note: Hey Guys! It's been a long time since I updated this fic (nearly a year in august) so this chapter will be extremely long (about 25,000 words). Hopefully that makes up for it. I wanted to make sure I got all the details right that was close to what the NFL does during training camp. Like I said in the last chapter if I get something wrong please don't hold that against me. I'm doing all the research I can to make this as authentic as possible. Hope you all enjoy. Later Gladiators!

**Training Camp:** Week 1.

_**Interview:** _ _"What was your first day filming like?"_   
**_Korra:_ ** _"I honestly didn't know what to expect but was ready for it."_

**Asami's Office:** Thursday, July 30 at 10:15 a.m. **\- Day Before Training Camp**

Korra got off the elevator and walked toward Asami's office. She stopped at the receptionist desk and waited for her to look up. "Hey I'm here to see Ms. Sato."

Fae held the phone to her shoulder and looked up at Korra. "Name?"

"Jīngshén. Korra Jīngshén," Korra said with the shake of her head. She wasn't sure why she said it that way. _Damn Bond Marathon._

Fae checked her computer and saw that she had an appointment with Asami at 10:30 a.m. "I'll let her know you're here. Please have a seat," she gestured to a waiting area a few feet away.

Korra gave her a nod and placed her ear bud back in. She sat down in the waiting area and took out her phone. She had 15 minutes to kill and started to watch epic fails on Youtube. It was always a good way to pass the time.

Asami came out of the conference room and walked up to her assistant's desk. "Fae let me know when Korra arrives."

"She's already here," Fae said pointing in her direction with her pen.

Looking behind her, Asami spotted the young woman in a grey hoodie and black basketball shorts chuckling at her phone. "Thanks," she said before walking in that direction.

Korra was now watching _'parkour gone wrong'_ and cringed at how hard the guy fell. "Shit..." she uttered before sensing a presents before her. She looked up and saw Ms. Sato in a white shirt with a black vest with a black skirt to match. "Oh hey," she greeted taking her earphone out again. Standing up, Korra flashed her a nervous smile. "Sorry I'm kind of early."

"No it's fine. The earlier the better," Asami said with a smile. She was happy Korra could take the time out of her busy schedule to even meet her today. It had been a month and a half since they last had a face to face. "Follow me," she said walking back down the hallway.

Korra followed her down the hall and into the conference area. There were two men sitting there talking among themselves. They stopped and stood once they saw Korra.

Asami stood beside Korra and gestured to them. "This is our Doc crew," she said with a smile. "Kong Binkley our Sound Designer," she said with him extending his hand to Korra. She shook his hand as Asami introduced the other guy. "Arik Kaufman our Cinematographer," she said with him shaking Korra's hand as well. "And our assistant editor Kai.. wait where's Kai?" she asked looking around the room.

Kai came in seconds later with three coffee's in hand. "Sorry was a long line," he said placing them down on the tables. "Ms. Sato," he said with a nod. He then noticed Korra and froze, "Ms. Jīngshén? Did the meeting already start?" he said glancing at his watch. It was only 10:20.

"I guess so," Korra said with a shrug. She knew a refresher course was in order before they started shooting tomorrow. The visual aspects of it was left up to her imagination at this point. "I know its been a minute but Korra is just fine," she said noting how he called her Ms. Jīngshén again.

"Sorry..." Kai said as he handed out the drinks to the guys.

Korra patted him lightly on the shoulder. "No problem. Should we get started?" she asked pulling out a rolly chair. It was a small crew one but she could work with.

Asami had a projector in place to show Korra everything they would be doing. They were scheduled around Korra and would be following her closely throughout her training camp experience and beyond. "Do you have any questions?" Asami asked turning the projector off.

Korra sat back in her chair shaking her head no. "Not about the process no," she said tempted to spin around. "Though I am curious about the editing," she said lightly swaying back and forth in her chair. The look on their faces made her elaborate. "You mention to me a while ago that whenever we started to film that you wouldn't portray me in a negative way the media does. That I would have a say in what gets published and what doesn't. So I wanted to know when that would occur," she said not knowing when the editing process would start. Was it during or after the season. It was a lot of ground to cover and she wanted to make sure her input was still in play.

Asami understood where she was coming from and wanted to put her mind at ease. "It would most likely be after we film everything. If the schedule becomes easy to manage we would edit one episode per week but that doesn't mean its the end product. You will still have a final say in what is shown like we discussed," she explained knowing the main reason she agreed to do this was because of that clause in the contract.

"What if you're filming and something awful or too personal comes up. Can I say cut or stop the film some how?" Korra asked unsure if that was an option. It was a lot of scenarios that raced through her mind. If certain things could be avoided even in post production she wanted to know.

Asami thought about it and was willing to add that in a sort of verbal agreement. "Sure you can say cut or anything you want. We'll stop on a dime," she assured with a nod.

Korra perked up at that option and thought about what it could be. "So I could say anything like a code word?" she asked swaying from side to side. "How about tacos..." she suggested but retracted. "No then I'm a want tacos. Oh chicken nugget. No that might be a nickname for someone. What to pick..." she said looking up at the ceiling.

"You don't have to decide on anything right now," Asami mention as she watched Korra sway back and forth. It was a good idea for her to have another word other than 'cut'. She would be directing after all and with her subject saying the same phrase that would just cause confusion if it were to occur. "Korra?" she called out to get her attention.

"What about rice cakes!" Korra said with an ecstatic smile while pointing their way.

Arik was confused as to why she chose that. "Why rice cakes?" he asked with a puzzle look on his face.

Korra had a very simple explanation as to why. "Cause they're disgusting," she said as a matter-of-fact. "You ever try it?" she asked pointing over at Kai. "Like eating cardboard blah. Should be labeled a choking hazard," she said reminiscing on it. It should have never been considered a snack for a child more like a sad adult with student loans piling up.

"So it's settled," Asami said making a note of it in her planner. "Say rice cakes and we stop filming."

"Cool..." Korra mumbled in agreement. "So what now?"

Asami wasn't sure if Korra would be up for it but smiled. "How about a trial run?"

Korra stopped turning in her chair and looked straight at her. "Okay," she said with a shrug before standing up.

 **Cabbage Cafe:** 11:27 a.m.

Korra and Asami stood at the counter ordering their lunch while the doc crew waited outside in the sitting area.

"Why couldn't they come in?" Korra asked in a curious manner.

Asami glanced over at the window and sighed, "we're not authorized to film inside so this will have to do," she said sliding the drink tray her way.

Korra watched them for a few seconds before turning her attention to Asami. "Does this happen a lot?" she said pointing her thumb behind her.

Asami thought on it as she waited for her order. "It depends on where you are and what you're filming. Some places are sticklers while others like the exposure. At the end of the day everyone wants a piece of the pie," she said sounding more and more like her father everyday. It made her smirk.

Korra took their tray of food and followed Asami outside. "So they're gonna let you film outside?"

"Not exactly..." Asami said handing Arik and Kong their smoothies. She took a seat across from them and smiled. "As a paying customer we have every right to sit here and eat and if the camera happens to be on during our lunch break... I don't see the harm in it," she said taking her salad off the tray.

Korra looked over at Arik who had the camera casually sitting on the table faced at her with a small red light on. "Like a loophole?" she said looking back at Asami.

Asami opened up her dressing package and placed its contents all around her salad. "Exactly," she said with a smirk. It was the oldest trick in the book but one that worked well in these situations. "So what are your plans for today?" she asked looking into Korra's cool blue hues.

Korra sat back in her chair and took a sip of her blue berry blended shake. "Just to relax," she said placing it back down on the small table. "I don't want to over do it before training camp tomorrow," she said remembering the text her father sent her this morning. It was a little reminder to chill out before the real work began.

Asami knew there was a lot of prep work beforehand she was probably leaving out. "Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah!" Korra responded with a smile before remembering she was on camera. "I mean..." she started to say before clearing her throat. "Yeah"

"You don't have to censor yourself," Asami stated with the wave of her fork in hand. "That's what editing is for."

Korra took note to that with a nod. "Alright. Well I'm very excited," she repeated again. "This was a dream of mines since I was a kid and tomorrow its gonna be my reality," she said knowing it wouldn't be easy. Working with the coaches, running plays, doing reps, staying in shape and making it to the final roster. It was a goal of hers to make it to first string but there was a high possibility she could be cut from the team before the season began. Despite that, Korra was still thrilled to have this opportunity to play for the national football league. "I can't wait to get back on the field," she said rubbing her hands together.

Asami could tell she was eager to do so. "Your parents must be so proud," she commented with a smile.

"They are. My dad sent me a text this morning holding up a sign that said 'Go Ferrets' on it," she said reaching into her pocket. Korra took out her phone, brought up the picture and showed it to Asami. "They're like my biggest cheerleaders," she said looking back at her phone. She scrolled further into her pictures. "My mom made me a huge cake when I got drafted," she said showing another picture. It was a picture of a chocolate cake that looked like an actual football.

"Wow that looks amazing..." Asami said taking her phone and zooming into the picture. "That's an actual cake?" she asked seeing Korra nod. "Wow.." she said again before handing her back her phone.

Korra chuckled and put her phone back in her pocket. "Yeah my mom can make a cake of almost anything."

Asami realized she knew nothing about Korra's mother. Most of the attention was either on her or her father. "What does your mother do for a living?" she asked with an inquisitive look upon her face.

"My mom is a chef with many hats," Korra said with a smirk. She wasn't sure where to start on the topic. "She's very well known in both the southern and northern tundras. Whether its for her restaurants or cook ware. She's just the wonder woman of the culinary arts," she said knowing how busy her mother was. It was one of the reasons she couldn't see her when she left for Republic City the first time. Her mother was on tour promoting her new stainless steel pans. "You ever heard of Senna's Sweets?"

"Oh spirits yes! There is a bakery on fifth that sells Senna Sweet Cookies. It's the best I've ever had," Asami said remembering the first time she tried it. It was like heaven in her mouth. Her taste buds was never the same after that.

Korra had an uncontrollable smile after that. "Yeah she does it all. After my dad retired it was her turn to pursue her dreams," she said knowing they did a bit of a trade off. When her father retired, her mother started her first restaurant and progressed from there. "A lot of people think my drive just comes from my dad but it's not. My mom is equally driven in everything she does and I'm the same way," she said with a smug smirk. Both of her parents motivated her to reach for the unreachable.

Asami had people assume the same when it came to her father. Like the only thing she gained from her mother was her looks which was far from it. "Can you cook?" she asked wondering if those skills passed on to Korra.

"For taste or for sustenance?" Korra asked with a raised brow. "Don't get me wrong. I can make enough to keep me alive," she said with a laugh. "But I don't do it often," she explained with a nod. She wasn't as good as her mom but could make a decent meal or two that would make your taste buds sing. "Can you cook?" Korra asked directing the question at her.

"Oh no I couldn't cook to save my life," Asami said remembering all those horrible attempts she made. She was convinced her neighbors had the fire department on speed dial. "But I am a take-out queen." It was true. She had a catalog of menus stacked in her kitchen draw.

Korra smirked at her statement holding back a smart witted remark. "I bet you are," she said raising her shake up as if to toast to it. She took a sip of her drink and then thought of a question she wanted to ask. "Hm let's say I'm out jogging and stuff. You guys would follow me?" she asked looking over at Arik and Kong.

Both men gave a nod in response instead of a verbal one.

Korra was slightly amused by that. "Let me rephrase. Would you be able to keep up?"

They both looked at each other unsure if they could. "We'd sure try," Kong answered.

"Good to know," Korra said with a smug smile stuck on her face. She knew she would be able to test it out at some point or another. "What about you?" she asked Asami. "Could you keep up?"

"I believe so," Asami answered with the utmost confidence.

Korra finished off her drink when she answered. She licked her lips as she stood to her feet. "Great cause there's a park 10 blocks from here I'd like to check out," she said stretching out her quad by holding her foot in her hand.

Asami wasn't sure if she was serious or not. "You mean right now?" she asked since she was wearing heels.

"Yep," Korra said putting her foot down and lifting up the other to stretch it out. "I could meet you guys there," she offered with a smile. The guys began to scramble to get there things together. Asami was about to do the same until Korra held her hands up. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding," she said since she ran 8 miles this morning. "Damn its that easy to get you guys riled up?" she asked with a laugh as she sat back down in her seat. The look on their faces were priceless. "We're gonna have a hell of a time together."

* * *

**_Interview:_ ** _"How was training camp?"_   
**_Korra:_ ** _"Only one word to describe it: Intense."_

**Republic City Diagnostics Training Center:** Friday, July 31 at 8:00 a.m. **\- Team Meeting Room**

Korra was in the team room sitting with the rest of her team mates. It reminded her of the auditoriums she had to sit in whenever they had a guest speaker come to the University. She could see Asami and the crew standing on the side by the wall out of her peripheral vision. It caused a few murmurs amongst the guys but it died down when the head coach began to speak.

**_Tenzin Gyatso_ ** _\- Head Coach: The main man who gets most of the credit for winning and most of the blame for losing._

Tenzin stood in front of his players in a red track suit with a cap to match. He looked amongst each and every one of their faces to see who was paying attention. "First things first. Welcome," he said in a booming voice this early in the morning. "With a new season upon us I'd like to make a few things clear," he started to say before sharing a glance with the documentary crew.

Asami already had a discussion with him along with many members of staff about how distractions were a key element to failure and how their players needed to focus on football to gain success in this business. To simplify it, the doc crew needed to stay in the back and out of their way. The contracts they had agreed to conveyed that but also gave them access to interview and film players as well. It was a certain time and place to do it which the head coach made very clear to her.

The coach looked back at his players and continued. "I only have two rules for you all to follow during this 6 week process," he said referring to training camp and the preseason games. "One: Be on time," he said holding up an index finger. He then added his middle to show his second point. "Two: No guests in the room under any circumstances," he said placing his hand back down by his side. "Break those we have no problem letting you go. We clear?" he asked looking around the room. No matter how many times he's said it it was always someone who broke them. Seeing most of them nod, Tenzin went on. "Good. This meeting will be short and sweet," he said getting to the agenda at hand. "Last night when you slept I know the Vets were thinking about those cones outside," he said pointing behind him. "Woke up this morning, same thing. Cones," he said sure of himself. "We will be doing a conditioning test so get ready for that."

Korra smiled a bit hearing about the conditioning test. She was ready for that and more.

 **Locker Room:** 9:30 a.m.

Korra was in the cheer leading squad's locker room getting dressed. A lot of people thought she got ready with the rest of her team but it wasn't true. It was a common misconception that annoyed her whenever it was brought up. Any time she had a game, whether in high school or college, she always got ready in the cheerleader's changing quarters. She wasn't about to change her regime now.

Lucky for her, she didn't have to wear much since it was only a conditioning test. Just her cleats, shorts, undershirt and a red jersey all quarterbacks were required to wear during practice. It was a visual reminder not hit them. Players with minor injuries wore it as well to avoid further harm to themselves.

Korra came out a few minutes later seeing the doc crew down the hall.

Asami was outside of the men's locker room with her crew. She wasn't sure when Korra would be done but knew it was off limits when they were changing. "Hmm..." she hummed as she was texting on her phone.

Korra walked up to the trio and stopped by Asami who didn't seem to notice her. She leaned in close to her ear and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Asami popped up a bit scared. She saw Korra next to her and straighten up. "Oh we were waiting for you," she gestured toward the door.

Korra glanced at the door and back at Asami. "Really?" she asked amused. The guys quickly got into position. Arik turned the camera on and in Korra's direction. She looked at the camera and smiled. "Hi guys!" she shouted obnoxiously. Snickering, Korra pointed behind her. "I was actually in the locker room for the cheerleaders. I change there all the time for future reference. So whenever you wanna come at me with a camera beaming in my face. I'll be there," she said sarcastic as ever.

Asami gave her a subtle nod of understanding. "Got it."

Korra held her hand up to her forehead and put it next to Asami's. "We're at eye level now," she pointed out since she was wearing cleats. "Cool."

"You ready to get out there?" Asami asked leaning up against the wall. Arik was right behind her with the camera in hand and Kong holding the mic up above his head.

Korra looked up at the ceiling for a second and back down at her. "Yes," she said before looking back at the camera. "No," she said pointed. "Maybe," she said back to Asami. "So," she shrugged in the camera. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I've been waiting for this since I got signed so I guess I am," she said feeling a mixture of worry and excitement.

Asami knew it was probably nerves that was getting to her. She placed her hand on her shoulder to get her attention again. "You'll do great," she assured with a smile.

"Thanks," Korra said feeling a bit better. She looked at the clock on the wall and noted the time. "I'll see you guys out there," she said with a thumbs up before jogging off in the direction that led toward the field.

 **On The Field:** 9:50 a.m. **\- First Practice**

Asami was helping Arik set up the camera underneath one of the tents by the bleachers. The coaches gave them the same access as most media outlets who came to witness the first day of training camp. It was decent spot but the sound quality would be shot thanks to the fans screaming their heads off.

"If you can't get anything we're just going to B-roll this whole scene," Asami said to Kong who was having a hard time adjusting the sound levels.

Korra came over with one of her team mates who was curious about the documentary. "Hey we're about to start but I wanted to introduce you to the baddest wide receiver in the game right now, Bolin 'Bo Dog' Yōso!" she said tapping him on the shoulders before shaking them.

 ** _Bolin Yōso_** _ **-** Wide Receiver: A player who uses his speed and quickness to elude defenders and catch the football._ _(Right | WR) **#** 07 _**_Age:_** _23._ ** _HT:_** _5'10_ ** _WT:_** _195 lbs._ ** _EXP._** _R_

Bolin laughed when she let go of his shoulders. "Hi!" he said holding up his hand.

"Hello," Asami agreed back with a smile. She twirled her finger around behind her back to signal Arik to start filming.

"Nice setup you got here," he commented with a smile. Bolin noticed the red light on the camera when the guy turned it on.

Asami let out a softly chuckle to that. "Thanks. So how did you two meet?" she asked curiously.

Korra and Bolin looked at each other trying to remember. "It was at mini camp right?" she asked knowing that was back in May.

Bolin had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm not sure," he said wondering himself.

"Yeah it was at mini camp first then again at that long ass Rookie Symposium we had to attend in June," she said since they bonded over how boring it was. A whole week of lectures on what and what not to do during your rookie year and beyond. It was a learning experience that she took with the utmost seriousness but still found some points the vets made to be self explanatory.

"Oh yeah that thing went on forever!" Bolin exclaimed in a huff. He was trying his best not to fall asleep whenever one of the veterans began to drone on. Thankfully Korra was there to wake him up when he did. "I'm so glad it's over now."

Korra chuckled in agreement. "Me too."

Asami wanted to ask them a few more questions before they got distracted and had to go. "How do you think this season will go?" she asked the young man standing before her.

Bolin had a smug smile creep up on his lips. "In our favor that's for sure!" he said oozing with confidence. He placed his arm around Korra's shoulder and looked into the camera. "The rookies are gonna take over and become first strings!" he said holding up his index finger into the camera.

Korra couldn't help but laugh. "No sidelines," she said crossing her fingers.

Bolin let her go when one of the coaches blew a whistle. "Later strangers!" he shouted before jogging off.

Korra saw they were about to start and turned her attention back to Asami. "Check you later," she said with a smirk.

"Later," Asami replied with a smile of her own. She watched as Korra jogged in the same direction as her teammate.

xxxxxxxxxx

The conditioning test they were about to do was called the 300-yard shuttle run. A group of players would run 50 yards, touch the line and run back to the goal line. Repeat it a second time and take a two minute breather before repeating it again. The sequence had to be done three times for a total of 300 yards.

The first group to do the test consisted of wide receivers, defensive backs, and running backs. They had to complete the test in 58 seconds or less. Bolin looked like he was ready to explode off the field in any second. When the whistle blew, he sped off down the field and touched the 50 yard line. He came back to the goal line and lightly tapped it before running back toward the 50 yard line.

After the second time, they all took a break. Bolin took a bottle of water and chugged it down. His timing was decent but he was still a bit behind his brother who was also a wide receiver.

**_Mako Yōso_ ** _**-** Wide Receiver (Left | WR) **#** 13 _ _**Age:** _ _25._ _**HT:** _ _6'2_ **_WT:_ ** _216 lbs._ _**EXP.** _ _02_

"That's why I stretch like a mother fucker," Mako said sitting down beside his brother. He took his own water bottle and squirted its contents into his mouth.

"What do you think I was doing?" Bolin said with a laugh.

Korra knew how competitive the two could be. She witnessed it first hand at mini camp. Three days of Yōso bros trying to one up each other. It was a hilarious sight to see and one she knew would continue til they both retired.

When their group finished, both brothers came in 56 seconds. It was passable but for some reason the two tried to debate on who was the fastest. They stopped eventually due to exhaustion. It was a test that took a lot out of you and in 90 degree weather rightfully so.

Korra was ready for it though. She ran the 300-yard shuttle test twice a week during the offseason and the month leading up to camp. It benefited her despite the hurt that came along with it. Her flexibility and speed would be proof of that.

It was her group's turn to start. All the linebackers, tight ends and quarterbacks lined up at the goal line. The quarterbacks had to finish with in 58 seconds or less while the rest had to finish with in 62.

Korra had been stretching on the side for the past ten minute for this. Some even did a practice run during the first group test. One of the tight ends jumped up so high in the air he slapped his knees before landing back down on his feet with a roar. Clearly these guys were pumped to get this over with and so was she.

When the whistle was blown, Korra and the rest of her group started to run. She could see two sets of cones down at the 50 yard line. The crowd was screaming their heads off as she ran down the field. She reached the 50 yard line and tapped it before running back to the goal line. It didn't take her long to make it back to the goal line before tapping it again and running back for the 50. After reaching the 50 again and touching it, she pushed herself to move faster back toward the goal line. She made it and took a two minute break.

It didn't last that long before they had to go again. Korra lined back up on the goal line and waited for the whistle. The second shuttle run was tough but doable. She made it at a passable time but started to feel the strain the test brought on.

The final shuttle run was about to begin. Korra was starting to feel the affects of the heat. It was beaming down on them making the test a thousand times more difficult. She made sure to drink more water during her second break because of it.

Korra lined up on the goal line with the rest of the group and waited for the whistle. Once it was blown, she ran with all her might down to the 50 yard line. As she sprinted forward she could feel her hamstrings start to tighten. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. It wasn't enough to stop her though. She tapped the line and ran back toward the goal. When she reached the goal, she tapped it fast and ran back to the 50 yard line. Moments like this was all apart of her training. To show how she could handle it when the time came. When she touched the 50 yard line, Korra could feel a burst of energy coming out of her as she ran toward the goal line for the last time.

Making it, the coach timed it at 50.47 seconds. A new record for their facility. It was impressive to say the least. Korra crashed on the ground not to far away. Her legs felt a bit like jello afterwards.

Bolin came over to Korra and smiled down at her. "Damn you trying to pull a muscle?" he said with a chuckle.

"Ugh... little," Korra said with a groan. She laid there for a few seconds to catch her breath.

"We still got practice after this so come on," he said extending a hand to her. Bolin knew she would crash here for a while maybe even to watch the third group run their test. Even so they still needed to get ready for practice.

Korra took his hand and got up when he pulled her. "Thanks man," she said tapping him on his back and walking toward the rest of their teammates who finished.

xxxxxxxxxx

The first practice of camp was a 7 on 7 passing drill. The purpose was to work on offensive and defensive passing game and coverage. It's a non-contact drill (hand touch only) that allows players to move freely without getting hurt.

Korra had to wait a good ten minutes before being put in. She took over for the current Quarterback that was in play.

**_Hasook Dúzòu_ ** _**-** QuarterBack: The leader of the team. (QB) **#** 10 _ _**Age:** _ _28._ _**HT:** _ _6'4_ _**WT:** _ _218 lbs._ **_EXP._ ** _06_

He chuckled as he walked passed her.

Korra ignored him and headed toward the rest of her teammates on the field. The coach already gave them a play to run. It was a simple route called a fish-hook fade.

The offensive line got into position with Korra right behind the center. Soon as the ball was snap, Korra stood tall and jogged back with the ball in her hand. She looked for an opening and threw the ball toward the wide receiver who was open on the far left.

Mako caught the ball and ran down field. A player on the defensive side tried to catch up to him but he dodged him with ease and made it to the end zone.

The coach wasn't impressed and had them do it again.

Korra knew they would run this play a thousand times until the coach was satisfied. As tiring as it was it had to be done.

Asami watched from the side confused as to why they had to repeat it again. It seemed as if the play was done perfectly. "Hmm..."

The offensive line got back into position at the 40 and waited for the snap. Korra got back behind the center and waited for the hand off. "Red 88! Red 88! Hut Hut!" she shouted feeling the ball being shoved into her own hands. She quickly ran back and looked out for an opening.

Bolin was on her right running up field pass a few defender. He was open and turned slightly with his hand up in the air.

Korra spotted him and threw the ball in his direction.

Bolin jumped for it and caught the ball mid air before landing back down on his feet. He held it close to his chest in his right hand as he ran to the end zone.

A linebacker made his way toward Bolin to tackle him. Bolin saw it coming and ran straight for him. When the linebacker got close enough, Bolin turned on his heels and spun around to avoid a hit to his legs. The guy dived and missed Bolin by an inch falling to the ground hard in the process.

"Ohhh!" someone from the crowd shouted.

Bolin crossed him and made it to the end zone. "WHOA!" he shouted obnoxiously before shaking his shoulders.

Korra chuckled at his little dance. "Oh man," she said since the coach wasn't too fond of victory dances.

The whistle was blown with the Coach signaling for Bolin to switch out with another player. Bolin looked over at Korra with disbelief. All she could do was shrug. He was lucky it wasn't a real game or he would be penalized or fined a pretty penny for it. Though it mostly applied to over excessive and obscene dances.

Korra watched as the coach pointed out a few things on his part and patted him on the back and waved another wide receiver over. Bolin had been on the field for more than 20 minutes so it wasn't a surprise that the coach took him out to see how others would vary. After a few more plays she would be take out the same way.

 **Leisure Time:** 12:00 p.m. **\- Cafeteria**

Korra was on line with Bolin getting some lunch. She worked up an appetite after practice. "That looks good," she said pointing at the salad selection.

Bolin eyed it for a bit before shaking his head. "I'd rather have some steamed dumplings..." he said rubbing his hands together with a smile. "You think they have any?" he asked curiously.

"Doubt it," Korra said as the line moved along.

Once they got their food, Korra and Bolin sat in the far corner of the cafeteria near the windows.

"I am starving!" Bolin said abruptly ready to devour his food.

"You always this intense?" Korra said with a smirk.

Bolin shook his head with a laugh. "Only when hungry."

Korra chuckled herself as she opened up the container to her salad. "Same here."

Asami was down the hall with her doc crew trying to find out where Korra was. "I know she mention getting something to eat afterwards," she said walking into the cafeteria. Glancing around, Asami spotted Korra sitting in the dining area with a few of her team mates. "There she is," she said walking that way.

Korra had changed again after practice. She was wearing the same black shorts but regular black sneakers and a gray sleeveless hoodie. "I really want some chicken tenders," she said checking the text messages on her phone.

Bolin saw the crew before Korra did. He tapped her leg to get her attention.

"Huh?" Korra said looking to him.

"Hi," Asami said getting her attention.

Korra turned her attention to Asami and smiled. "Hey. You found me," she said in a surprised tone. "I wasn't trying to Carmen Sandiego or where's Waldo you," she said for the record. "I honestly thought you knew where the cafeteria was," she said snickering to herself. It was amusing since they had been following her like a hawk all day only to lose her after practice. She felt an ounce of relief when they couldn't find her.

Asami didn't hold it against her instead smiled back. "It's fine," she said brushing it off. The other guys at the table began to stare at Asami. Feeling eyes on her, Asami looked over at them. "Care to introduce us?" she said looking back at Korra.

"Oh my bad," Korra said wiping her mouth. She pointed at both men sitting across from her. "This is Hunk and Hong Li."

**_Hunk Garrett_ ** _\- Center: The player who snaps the ball to the quarterback. (C) **#** 44 _ **_Age:_ ** _24._ **_HT:_ ** _6'0_ **_WT:_ ** _310 lbs._ **_EXP._ ** _R_

**_Hong Li_ ** _\- Guard: The inner member of the offensive line, who blocks and protects the quarterback and ball carriers. (Right | G) **#** 77 _ **_Age:_ ** _26._ **_HT:_ ** _6'0_ **_WT:_ ** _?_ _lbs._ **_EXP._ ** _R_

The guys both smiled and said hello.

"They're both on the offensive line with me," she said hearing Bolin clear his throat. Korra sat back in her seat and pointed at him. "You already know this big bowl of badassery," she said smiling widely.

"Whoop whoop!" Bolin said making a 'raise the roof' gesture.

Korra shook her head at his lame antics. "Bolin the Bo Dog Yōso," she repeated again.

Bolin sat up in his seat and turned his cheek to the camera. "Get my good side!" he said with a laugh before sitting back down.

"Guys this is that awesome producer who hunted me down for this amazing project she's putting out soon," Korra said pointing at Asami. "And her very stealth like camera crew who you barely know is in the room," she said with a big smile at the camera.

"Nice to meet you," Asami said to the guys who said the same in return. She didn't want to interrupt their lunch any further so she tried to keep this as short as possible. "You don't mind if I ask you guys a few questions?" They all looked at each other before shrugging and saying no. "Great," she said pulling up a nearby chair out of the view of the camera. "So how is this process going for each of you?"

Bolin was still digging further into his food when he answered. "Good question," he muttered with a mouth full of brown rice.

Hunk and Hong Li wasn't sure how to answer her question.

Korra figured after a small introduction they would leave and let them finish their lunch in peace but it wasn't the case. She was starting to find their presents annoying. "Tough but doable," she said giving a simple explanation. The looks on their faces shown they weren't satisfied with that so she pressed on. "I mean it's only the first day. I'm sure the rest of the week will be even more of a pain but we gotta suck it up, do our reps and keep ourselves in check. Its that simple," she said shrugged with an irritated look on her face. Her father gave her the rundown as well as many other vets who have been through camp before. It wasn't rainbows and sunshine more of a rough grind they had to endure until they could prove their worth.

The guys agreed with a nod of their heads.

Asami wasn't expecting that kind of answer but understood. Plus she figured the rest of them were too hungry to play 21 questions and decided to get back to them on a full stomach. "Alright," she replied before getting up from her seat. She signalled for Arik to cut the camera off and Kong the mic. "I'll let you all get back to your lunch now. Sorry for the inconvenience," she said with a smile before walking back out of the cafeteria with her crew.

Korra wiped her mouth again and got up quickly to follow them.

"Go get her scamp!" Bolin said with a laugh.

Korra made sure to give him the finger before exiting the cafeteria herself. She saw them down the hall and jogging up to them. "Wait up," she said stopping a few feet away from them.

Asami stopped walking and turned to face her. "Yes?" she said with her team getting ready to cut the camera back on.

Korra sighed at the sight of it.

Asami stepped in front of them and shook her head no. "Why don't you guys get some lunch," she said pointing behind her at the cafeteria they just came out of.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged saying 'okay' before walking back down the hall to get something to eat.

Asami waited till they were out of sight and looked to Korra. "Let's talk outside," she said not wanting to speak in the hallway.

Korra understood and followed her path.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once outside of the building, Asami walked over to a pillar and leaned against it. "So what's up?" she asked looking to the quarterback.

Korra took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I'm still not use to this whole 'camera in my face thing'" she said gesturing to her own. "I didn't mean to take it out on you or your crew," she said in all honesty.

Asami understood where she was coming from. It was the reason she wanted to do a test run the day before. If she had it her way they would have done a trial run a month before but knew she had other priorities to attend too. "In all fairness... I should have waited til you finished eating."

"I tend to get cranky when hungry," Korra said patting her stomach. She looked around the area and back at Asami. "We good?"

Asami looked down at her shoes for a second and back up at Korra. "Buy me a soft pretzel and we are," she said with a smile.

Korra chuckled at that and gave her a nod. "Sure. I'll get you two," she said with a smile of her own.

 **On The Field:** 2:30 p.m. **\- Second Practice**

During the second practice, Korra continued to work on passing plays. One in particular she couldn't get right. "Let's run that again," she said to the center. Hunk gave her a nod and lined back up to snap.

Asami was watching from the side with one of the coaches close by. They were only a few feet away from each other. When Asami caught his eye, she flashed him a smile. "What do you think of Korra's chances at becoming a first string?" she asked pointing in the young quarterbacks direction.

**_J. Song_ ** _\- Offensive Coordinator: The coach in charge of the offensive players._

"Korra has the pedigree to get there but not the starting job," he said pointing over to the quarterback who did. "That currently belongs to number 10, Hasook Dúzòu."

Korra wouldn't stop running this play until she got it right. "12 times the charm," she said with a chuckle. Again Hunk passed the ball between his legs over to Korra for the snap. She took it and jogged back in three swift steps before tossing the ball in Mako's direction. He caught it and nearly came down out of bounce for the millionth time. This time he made it and ran back to the goal line. "Finally!" she said giving Hunk dap before letting him go.

xxxxxxxxxx

After practice, Korra had to speak to a pool of reporters near the gate on the plays she was running. She didn't want to but the press was important to have for their team in the upcoming season. The way they were over talking each other made her think they were a pack of hyenas.

Instead of answering any particular question she just spoke on the objective at hand. "I plan on executing that play to the T next time," she said summing up the mistakes she made not with excuses but guarantee results. She started to squint her eyes from the flashing lights constantly blocking her view.

"Do you find it difficult to keep up with your teammates!" one reporter shouted.

"All I know is that I'm grateful to be here and plan to make the most of it," she said raising her hand up before walking off.

 **Quarterback Coach's Office:** 5:45 p.m.

Korra was in the quarterback coach's office listening as he went over today's practice with each of them. It was her, Hasook and two other quarterbacks sitting in the room aside from the doc crew casually sitting on the side out of the way.

The coach finished listing off the mistakes of another quarterback and set his eyes on Korra.

**_Yuo Láng_ ** _\- Quarterbacks Coach: An assistant coach who monitors the physical and mental aspects of a quarterback's game._

"There's expectations and there's reality," he said glancing around the room again. He knew they were exhausted but what he had to say needed to be heard. "Your expectations are up here," he said holding his hand up high. "But in reality they are still down here," he said lowering his hand back down.

Korra was twirling a pen in her hand as she listen. She knew it was her turn to get a lecture and didn't mind. Any criticism was welcome if it helped her perfect her game in the long haul.

The coach with icy blue hue stare, snowy white hair, standing about 5 foot 10 with tannish skin was about to go in yet again. "I know you're the only female in this whole league but it doesn't give you a pass," he said with the utmost respect. He stared Korra in the eyes as he spoke in depth about the position she was in. "You have a lot of work to do if you want to start in this season," he said pointing down at the binder he had. "Even more so than any other rookie I've ever come across," he said not over exaggerating. It was true. They were getting more publicity than they ever had because of her.

"The spotlight's on you," he said pointing at her. "Now's the time to show us what you're made of. Most people can't handle the position you play or the position you're in," he said knowing from experience. A lot of players came in went despite the amount of talent they had. "So show us that you can," he said with a nod before moving on to other things.

Korra knew a lot of people doubted her and her ability. Most on social media spouting off on how much of a fluke she was. Or how the NFL only considered her because of her father. As much as she tried to ignore it, it got to her a little bit. It was one of the main reasons she agreed to this documentary so she can prove them all wrong. "I will," she said with determination in her voice.

* * *

**_Interview:_ ** _"Was it hard to adjust too?"_   
_**Korra:** _ _"Not at all. After the first day, you know what to expect. It's just putting in the work."_

**Republic City Diagnostics Training Center:** Saturday, August 1 at 2:27 p.m. **\- Practice**

Bolin pulled lightly on his jersey to feel some form of a breeze. "I need some water."

"Like a fish," Korra commented with a smile. They had been running routes for the past 20 minutes.

"Cute little gold one too," Bolin said cheesing widely.

Korra caught the ball when it was thrown back to her. "Now you're making me want crackers," she said ready to line up again.

Bolin chuckled as he jogged back to the line of scrimmage.

xxxxxxxxxx

The ferrets offensive line were focusing on rush plays. One they were practicing was called a counter run. Korra held the ball as the guys were lining back up into position. She passed it back to Hunk and got into position behind him.

Soon as the ball was snapped, Korra doubled back and turned handing the ball off to the running back who ran her way.

He took the ball and saw an opening on the left side of the field between the defensive line. He passed them and was taken down seconds later by a defensive linemen gunning for his waist. He landed on his side and got up with the ball still in his possession.

"Run it again!" The coach called out.

Korra stretched out her arms and waited as they lined back up again. "You good?" she asked the running back.

**_Baraz Supaiku_ ** _\- Running Back: A player who runs with the football. (RB) **#** 23 _ _**Age:** _ _30._ **_HT:_ ** _6'1_ **_WT:_ ** _231 lbs._ **_EXP._ ** _07_

"I'm good," Baraz replied bumping his fist against hers.

"Let's do this then," she said wanting to get this play down pat.

xxxxxxxxxx

Korra had gotten a break and approach the doc crew. "Sup?" she with the nod of her head.

Asami grabbed a cold bottle of water and handed it over to her. "Looks like it's going well."

"Yeah so far so good," Korra said twisting off the cap and taking a swig.

"I was wondering something..." Asami mention to get her answer on film.

Korra swirled the cold water around in her mouth before swallowing it. "Shoot."

Asami felt this was the perfect time to ask and decided to go for it. "Why become a quarterback?"

Korra chuckled hard at that question and smiled. "So many reasons," she uttered to herself. "Can I answer here?" she asked pointing at the camera.

"Sure," Asami encouraged with a nod.

Korra stood in front of the camera to speak to the doc crew. "My dad taught me to be as versatile as possible. To know every part of the team to know yourself. What better way to do that then to put yourself in their position. I did and the best fit for me was leading it," she said with a smug smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

The offensive line went back to pass plays.

Korra threw the football to number 13 down by the 30 yard line.

Mako caught the ball and ran toward the goal line. When he slowed down, a defensive player tackled him to the ground.

"Damn..." Korra said wondering what happened.

Mako got up and held the football in the air. He tossed it back to Korra. "My leg cramped up at the end," he said to the camera. "I'm good though," he said giving a thumbs up before jogging back.

 **Team Meeting Room:** 6:22 p.m.

Tenzin had been going over today's plays with everyone. "It could get worse from here or it could get better," he said getting a lot of people's attention with that. "It all depends on what you do as an individual and as a unit," he said clasping his hands together. He extended his right hand and pointed off to the side. "Outside that field you are an individual," he said looking around the room. Some of the players were taking notes as others were listening. "You need to take care of yourself. Eat right. Drink water. Do what you got to do so when you're on the field as a whole you sync up properly," he said eying Mako slightly before turning his attention elsewhere. "Do what you're suppose to do."

 **Game Room:** 7:15p.m.

Korra was in the game room with the rest of the guys playing table hockey. "What what!" she said getting another point.

Baraz shook his head in defeat. "You're cheating some how I just know it," he said trying to justify his losing streak.

Korra laughed at that. "I'm not cheating that's pure talent," she said smug as ever.

"I'm sure it's some kind of trick shot you're using," he said placing the puck back in the middle. "I'd rather call it a cheat shot though," he said with a chuckle. "It's cause you're from the south. You probably play this 10 times a day," he said ready to start again.

Korra shrugged her shoulder with a subtle look on her face. "More like 20 but who's counting," she said with a grin.

* * *

**_Interview:_ ** _"Did you get hurt at any point?"_   
_**Korra:** _ _"A few scraps here and there but I wouldn't say hurt."_

**Republic City Diagnostics Training Center:** Sunday, August 2 at 1:05 p.m. **\- QB Coach Room**

"Quarterbacks are smarter than they look," Coach Láng pointed out but still sounded insulting. "I asked Ryu," he said gesturing to him. "How many birthdays does the average person have and you said..."

_**Ryu Heder** _ _\- QuarterBack (QB) **#** 12 _ **_Age:_ ** _26._ **_HT:_ ** _6'2_ _**WT:** _ _223 lbs._ **_EXP._ ** _03_

Ryu adjusted his glasses on his face and said, "at least 80 birthdays," unsure if that's what he said the other day.

Yuo shook his head no since it wasn't correct. "Korra," he said wanting her to answer.

Korra looked up from her binder and at the coach. "Just one. All the rest are anniversaries." It was a phrase her dad had often used to slip people up. By the looks on her teammates faces it was probably just a water tribe thing.

 **On The Field:** 2:45 p.m.

Korra walked beside Bolin up to Mako. "Its not gonna work."

Bolin couldn't stop smiling and he walked faster. "Yes it is. Yo Mako!" he shouted getting his brothers attention. "How many birthdays can you have?" he asked innocently.

Korra shook her head since he already phrased it wrong.

"As many as I want," Mako said shrugging his shoulder.

Bolin shook his head no since he scrambled the words around. "No how many birthdays can a person have?" he said correctly this time.

Mako thought on the question before answering. "Well if they're not you I'd say about the going rate," he said with a nod.

"What?" Korra said confused now.

Mako figured she didn't understand and pointed at Bolin. "This guy lies all the time about who's birthday it is in restaurants just to get free cake," he said looking his brother in the eye.

Bolin looked at his brother shocked. "Not all the time just when I want to be serenaded!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Asami had Arik record one of the coaches speaking to the defensive players.

**_Rich Saikhan_ ** _\- Defensive Coordinator: The coach in charge of the defensive players._

"We're basically here to take people out!" he said with aggression in his voice. The players listen and nodded to every word he said. "Keep your hands up! Keep your guard up!" he said turning his tablet around. He showed them a play of number 13 wide receiver Mako Yōso getting taken out by defensive player number 53 linebacker Zaheer Yorru Rollins. "Get them down before they can get another first down. Period!" he shouted getting the defensive team riled up.

"They are intense," Asami said watching as Arik recorded them.

xxxxxxxxxx

The defensive line was ready to get back into play.

**_Pat Gombo_ ** _\- Defensive Tackle: The inner member of the defensive line, who maintains their position in order to stop a running play, pressure the quarterback or disrupt the backfield formation. (Left | DT) **#** 98 _ **_Age:_ ** _34._ **_HT:_ ** _6'3_ **_WT:_ ** _303 lbs._ **_EXP._ ** _02_

"I'm coming right for you," Pat uttered as he looked at Korra.

On the next play, Korra was ready to throw the ball after Hunk snapped it to her.

Gombo broke through the offensive line and aimed right for her.

Korra extended her arm forward to throw the ball to Bolin but got sacked hard on to the ground. She landed on her back with the ball knocked out of her hands.

The coach blowing the whistle twice to stop the play.

Korra got back up a few seconds later brushing it off.

"You alright?" Hong Li asked.

"Yup," she said with a nod. Korra felt a bit winded but wouldn't let it show. Instead sucked up the pain and flashed her winning smile.

The coach waved her over to ask her the same. "You okay?" Tenzin asked with concern in his voice.

Korra didn't like being treated like this but knew the reason behind it. "I'm fine coach."

Tenzin couldn't tell if she was or not and pointed near the medic station. "Get checked out anyway."

"Alright," Korra said before walking to the trainers station.

 **Head Coach's Office:** 3:40 p.m.

Asami wanted Tenzin to explain the setup they had going especially after Korra got hit. For the past two days no one made physical contact with the quarterback until now.

Tenzin was sitting down at his desk and looked into the camera. "We have an acclimation period in the NFL to where you can't put pads on until the third practice," he said holding up three fingers. "With it being the third day now that you're able to put pads on, we made a special team session for it," he said excited to see it himself. "It's a good introductory course to the younger players," he said meaning the rookies.

Asami noticed he didn't answer her question and signaled for Arik to cut off the camera and Kong the microphone. "Can you guys wait outside?" she asked politely.

The crew nodded, packed up and left closing the door behind them.

Once they were out of the room, Asami turned her attention back to the coach. "From my understanding no one is suppose to make physical contact with the quarterback when they are wearing those red jerseys so why did they?" she said referring to number 98 on the defensive line who tackled Korra like a maniac.

Tenzin knew what she meant but wasn't going to say it with the camera in his face. "Some players tend to get over zealous and forget their place here," he said giving a half ass explanation.

Asami folded her arms and stared at him deeply.

"That player knows the rules better than anyone," Tenzin said since Pat had about 3 years under his belt. "He will be dealt with."

"In what way?" Asami quickly asked. She turned the camera off so their conversation could be private but the way he was talking seemed as if it were still on.

Tenzin knew she wasn't going to let up and decided to spit it out. "Termination. We take rules here very serious. So he will be let go."

Asami wasn't expecting such a harsh action to be taken but respected it for what it was.

 **Special Team Session:** 4:02 p.m. **\- On The Field**

Arik had the camera on one of the defensive players who had time to speak with them.

 ** _Neo Yán_** _ **-** Linebacker:_ _These players line up behind the defensive linemen and generally are regarded as the team's best tacklers._ _(Middle | MLB)_ ** _#_** _47_ ** _Age:_** _31._ _ **HT:** __6'1_ ** _WT:_** _233 lbs._ ** _EXP._** _01_

"Shits about to go down," Neo said pointing behind him at the field. The defensive line was about to put their pads to use in some one on one drills they were going to go over. "You either win or lose your job right here," he said glancing over his shoulder one last time. He looked back at the camera with a shrug. "We'll see."

Asami had no comment since she already got a glimpse of it herself.

A whistle was blown by one of the coaches to start the drill. The guys got back onto the field except for Korra.

Asami watched as she sat on the bench speaking to one of the trainers. She would take this chance to record it but wanted to give her some space after what happened.

Arik was ready to raise the camera her way but stopped when Asami shook her head no. He sighed and decided to shoot the action that was about to start.

Korra sat there listening to the trainer's instructions as the drill started. She could see Hasook standing at the 20 yard line with Neo beside him. Two defensive players were at the end zone ready to block. The point of this one on one tackle drill was for players to practice blocking or beating a defender on an open field. And she wanted in. She could barely pay attention to what the trainer was saying.

"Come in first thing in the morning," he said standing back to his feet.

"Will do," she replied as if on autopilot. Korra didn't take her eyes off the drill they were doing. She wanted to join as soon as possible.

The trainer knew she wasn't listening by the look on her face. "I'll hold you too it," he said walking back to his station.

Asami watched as the trainer walked back to his station. She wondered if Korra was okay after getting the wind knocked out of her. It seemed like an exaggeration but it wasn't. The way she was taken down by that behemoth made it seemed as if she was a weakling but Korra was far from it. She got back up as if it didn't affect her at all. Even though she wasn't walling in pain, Asami still worried if she was and was hiding it. "I hope you're okay..."

Korra walked over to where the rest of the team was participating in the one on one tackle drills. She doubted if the coach would put her in but wanted to be there if he did.

xxxxxxxxxx

The head coach had a resting period so the players could relax before going back onto the field. They could either mediate or do yoga. Some did both if there was enough time for it.

Asami was surprised to find the team inside the gymnasium doing yoga. An instructor was walking around giving pointers to each player to improve on their poses.

Arik and Kong stood against the wall filming the whole scene.

Asami could see Korra on the other side of the gym sitting down with her eyes closed.

Korra took slow deep breaths to center herself. She had a peaceful look on her face as she cleared her mind of all the negativity she was feeling.

Asami found their process interesting and respected how much work that was put into such an extreme sport. "Wow..." she uttered in pure amazement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Asami waited next to the exit as the players headed back to the field. She wanted to talk to Korra about the hit she took earlier. _Maybe she's fine..._

Korra noticed the crew by the exit and walked over to them. "Got anything good," she said chuckling like a child. She heard a lot of guys grunting and groaning at some poses the instructor had them try. It nearly broke her concentration when Bolin felling over doing the downward dog.

"Plenty," Asami said with a smile. She raised her hand to the back of her neck rubbing it slightly.

Kong nudged Arik and gestured to the signal. "We'll see you outside," he said leaving the gym with Arik.

As subtle as she was trying to be, Korra took note to how quickly the guys left after she touched the back of her neck. "What was that?" she asked slightly amused by it. She withheld on any smart remarks that came to mind. Knowing an explanation would be better in this case.

Asami leaned up against the wall with an innocent look on her face. "I have no idea..."

"I'm sure you have some," Korra said trying not to grin.

Asami had a small smirk tug at the corner of her mouth. "Maybe..." she said looking her in the eyes. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Korra looked around the now empty gym and turned her attention back to the raven haired beauty. "I'm good."

"Are you?" Asami quickly asked. She knew a brush off when she heard it and wasn't going to let Korra run around this.

Korra leaned up against the wall and slide closer to her. "I've been hit harder then that," she said in her ear. Looking up, Korra caught Asami's gaze. "Trust me."

Asami wasn't eased by that answer. The look on her face shown that. She didn't want to chastise a grown woman about her business but it could've been serious. "You weren't wearing any pads."

"Look," Korra said pushing herself off the wall. She stood in front of Asami to get a clear look at her face. "I wouldn't be here if I couldn't take a hit," she said in all seriousness. This wasn't her first time getting sacked and it probably wouldn't be her last. To her it was a learning experience every single time it happened. "I appreciate the concern," she said tapping her elbow lightly to get her attention. "But it's not needed..." she said with a cocky smile.

Asami watched Korra backed away before leaving the gym. "Well you got it regardless," she said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back on the field, Korra tossed the ball to Bolin who caught it with one hand. "Damn!" she said thoroughly impressed.

Bolin gripped the ball in his hand and brought it to his side and ran down field with it. He passed every defender trying to tackle him.

Baraz watched as Bolin made a beeline for the end zone. "That kid can run fast..."

"The only thing faster than his feet is his mouth," Mako said waiting for him to talk his shit.

Bolin made it to the end zone for another touchdown. "Can't touch this!" he said holding the football out before snatching it away. "I'm too fast for your ass!" he said running in place. "You can't stop me!"

Mako shook his head at his baby brother antics. "Some things never change," he said with an amused expression.

xxxxxxxxxx

Korra took extra reps after practice to make up for the incident earlier. Hunk and Bolin stayed back to help her run a route. "Ready?"

Hunk held the ball in hand ready for the snap. "Ready."

Bolin stood adjacent from Hunk on the right side of the field. When Korra yelled hike, he took off running.

Korra phased out the play before yelling. "Hike!"

Hunk snapped the ball to her in between his legs.

Korra took the football and doubled back to throw it where Bolin was suppose to be.

Bolin took off running after Korra yelled hike. He ran to the 40 yard line and made a 45 degree turn to the right up by the thirty. He looked behind him seeing the ball mid air. He ran faster holding his hands out. He jumped for it and caught the football out of bounds.

Korra saw his right foot land on the white line. "Shit. Let's try it again!" she said signalling for the ball.

Bolin grip the ball before throwing it back to her.

Korra caught it with one hand and tossed it back to Hunk. "We'll get it."

"I know," Hunk said getting back into position.

They did this fade seven times before getting it right.

Bolin caught the ball near the back corner of the end zone without getting out of bounds. "WHOA!" he shouted before doing a backflip. "That's what I'm talking about!" he said doing his little dance.

Korra laughed and joined him doing her own dance.

"Oh shit! QB with the moves!" Bolin shouted with a laugh.

"Always!" Korra said laughing herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Korra headed back to the locker room area and heard some guys out in the hall talking about her. They couldn't see her since they were facing the opposite direction.

"This is bullshit man," the blond one said. "Pat gets cut cause some woman can't hack a simple tackle? Are you fucking kidding me?" he said to a teammate.

"That has shit all to do with it and you know it," the taller one said. "Its standard rules for everyone here in training camp not to hit the Quarterback period."

Another player silently nodded his head in agreement.

The tall one pressed on the matter before the blond one could retort. "Its a liability issue not a feminist one."

The blond one scoffed at his words. "Whatever man," he said walking back inside of the locker room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Korra quickly made her way to the coaches office. She needed to speak with him about the situation.

Tenzin heard a knock on his door but kept his eyes glued to his binder. "Yeah?"

Korra opened up the door and poked her head in. "This a bad time coach?"

Tenzin looked up and waved her in. "No come in," he said sitting up in his chair.

Korra came inside and closed the door shut so no one could overhear their conversation. She approached his desk with caution and made sure to not over step in what she had to say. "I wanted to speak to you about Gombo."

"Right. Have a seat," he said gesturing to the one in front of his desk. When she sat down, Tenzin wanted to explain this as clearly as possible. "What happened earlier shouldn't have," he put bluntly. "Gombo knew better and has been let go."

"You didn't have to cut him for that I can take a hit," Korra stated with an undertone of irritation. She was becoming annoyed by everyone treating her like a fragical kid.

Tenzin shook his head no. "Not before the season starts you can't. Gombo isn't a rookie. He knows the rules and will suffer the consequences of his actions."

Korra took a deep breath to let out the frustration that was starting to set. "If you let him go everyone is going to think I'm getting special treatment and I don't want that," she said hoping he would understand where she was coming from.

"Its not special. It's the same treatment as any other player here," he said pointing down on his binder. Tenzin understood her situation but wasn't going back on his decision. "If another quarterback got hit the way you did without padding no less their ass would be sent home just the same," he said pointing at his office door.

Korra couldn't really say anything to that. She'd rather be treated equally and held to the same standards as the rest of her team then to be treated special because of her gender.

Tenzin could see by the look on her face she was still conflicted about the situation. He decided to ease it by tossing a scenario her way. "Hypothetically speaking. Let's say you got hit so hard it caused a serious injury or concussion. Would you want to be on the injured list before the season started?" he asked with a curious brow raised.

"No," Korra answered without hesitation.

"No you wouldn't," he said agreeing with her. Tenzin sat back in his chair and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry about situation. I'll be making more cuts soon so no one would bat an eye to this," he said knowing it would over shadow it. A lot of players needed to focus on themselves and improve their game if they wanted to stay on the team. "The rules are here for a reason and my decision is final."

Korra understood his position and wasn't going to push it anymore. "Understood," she said getting up from her seat and leaving his office.

 **After Hours:** 9:07 p.m.

Baraz was driving around the parking lot of the training center in a golf cart.

Mako was running after it trying to keep up. "Dude wait up!" he said wishing he'd never made that bet.

"You said you're faster than what?" Baraz said mocking his friend as he turned another corner.

The doc crew was filming Korra and Bolin getting food at a taco truck not to far from them.

"You work up an appetite trust me," Korra said to the camera while waiting on her order.

Bolin had already gotten his and was messing with it. "I can catch it in my mouth watch!" he said tossing a cinnabon bite in the air. He caught it in his mouth and pointed at it chewing. "See!"

Korra pointed at her own mouth with a laugh. "Me next," she said opening her mouth.

Bolin tossed it up in the air again with Korra catching it in her mouth this time. "Yo!"

"Whoa!" Korra said chewing it. "The skills is unreal!" she said bumping fists with him.

Asami giggled at their foolish behavior.

Korra noticed and pointed over at her. "Someone wants next!"

"Really?" Bolin asked ready to toss one over to Asami.

Asami held her hands out waving. "No no no no. I'm okay," she said rubbing her stomach.

Korra wanted to challenge her on that but didn't. "You sure?" she asked when her food rang up.

"I'm sure," Asami answered when Korra got her food.

"Fajitas fajitas es mi corazón!" Bolin sang doing a small version of the salsa dance.

Korra watched him and chuckled at his words. "That is not how that song goes," she said recalling it being cilantro.

Bolin shook his head finishing off the rest of the bites. "I'm pretty sure it is," he said wiping his mouth. "Mako!" he called out as he walked over to the curb to find his brother.

Baraz pulled over the golf cart for Bolin and let him get in. "You coming Korra?"

Korra shook her head no and pointed at her food. "Gonna finish this sucker first!" she said giving him a thumbs up.

Baraz gave her one in return and stepped on the pedal when Mako caught up.

"Fuck!" Mako said out of breath. He had been chasing him for a least 15 minutes. He took a few breaths before running back after them.

"They could do this all night," Korra said opening the container to eat one of her tacos. "Smells good."

Asami looked over her shoulder and peeked at her food. "What is that like a cheat meal?"

Korra took a bite getting sauce all over her mouth. She licked her lips slowly and shook her head no. "More like a well deserved treat," she said with a smile. "You want some?" she said holding the container of food up to her.

Asami was slightly distracted by the way she licked her lips. She snapped out of it when she spoke. "Um..." she said unsure if she should take some. When she saw she had four more to spare she did. "Thanks," she said taking one with a paper towel.

They ate silently for a few seconds before Korra spoke up. "How is it?"

"Its gudd," Asami said with her mouth full. Some sauce got in the corner of her mouth the same way Korra did.

"Oh man..." Korra said not trying to laugh. She reached into her pocket with her free hand and took out her phone. She went into the camera mode to take her picture. "Say free tacos!"

Asami turned her face away to avoid the camera. "No I got sauce on me," she said ready to wipe it off.

Korra grabbed her hand with the one she held her phone in to stop her from wiping her face. "Please..." she said with a pouty face.

Asami gave a pouty one of her own but caved to Korra's. "Fine..." she said leaving the sauce on her face.

"Yes!" Korra said letting her hand go and raising her phone back up.

Asami held up the peace sign and smiled with sauce on her cheek. "Free tacos!" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Korra captured the pic and saved it as her screensaver. "Now every time you call this little beauty will pop up," she said showing her the picture.

Asami looked at it and pouted again. "More like a horror..."

"Nah it's beautiful," Korra said sincerely. She looked at the picture and smiled.

Asami looked at it for a second time and shrugged. "I guess..." she said smiling softly at the compliment she received.

Korra renamed Asami in her phone as _Sauce Boss_ when she wasn't looking.

* * *

_**Interview:** _ _"As the only woman on the team did you feel a unique amount of pressure?"_   
**_Korra:_ ** _"Of course but that just motivated me more."_

**Republic City Diagnostics Training Center:** Monday, August 3 at 6:00 a.m. **\- Cafeteria**

Korra sat down at a table and began to eat her breakfast. She had a big plate of scrambled eggs, onions, green peppers with whole grain toast on the side. A small bowl of oatmeal with blueberries on top. A glass of orange juice and a bottle of smart water to rinse it down.

Asami came into the cafeteria and spotted Korra. She walked up to her table and saw the amount of food she had. "Wow that is some spread," she commented wondering if Korra could finish it all. She heard about how crazy their diets but never expected this. "May I?" she asked pulling out a chair.

"Please do," Korra gestured to the chair. She took a sip of her juice before turning her attention to her oatmeal. "My breakfast is usually the biggest meal of the day as you can see," she said placing a spoonful in her mouth. She looked around not spotting the documentary crew. "Where's doc one and doc two?"

"Getting the equipment out of the car," she said taking a seat. Asami took a breakfast bar out of her purse and unwrapped it. "Plus they wanted to give you some space while you ate," she said taking a small bite of it. After the other day, Asami informed the crew to back off whenever Korra was eating. It was fine from afar but not up close and personal.

Korra eyed her oatmeal mixing it around before getting some blueberries back onto the spoon. "Thanks," she said knowing it was her idea. The only way they would stop recording was by Sato's say so.

Asami ate her strawberry oatmeal bar in silence. She didn't want to annoy Korra like she did the other day though last night wasn't too bad. She was actually softening up to the camera specially if it was a good distance away. "So what are you doing after this?" she asked so she'd know where to tell the guys to set up.

Korra wiped her mouth when she finished off her bowl of oatmeal. "I gotta go to the trainers room and get checked out," she said picking up her glass of oj. She took a few sips before placing it back down. "Don't want too but it's mandatory. I would have went yesterday but I was too tired for it," she said eating some of her eggs before it got cold.

"How do you feel?" Asami asked worried about her condition. "Aside from tired?"

Korra placed her fork down and stretched out her arms. She groaned a bit hearing a few cracks. "Sore all over my body. My spirits I might need a deep tissue massage after all that," she said being sarcastic as ever.

Asami could tell by the smirk on her face that she wasn't taking it serious. "Come on this is important," she said feeling more cornered than before.

Korra finished off her orange juice to avoid answering right away. She placed the empty glass down on the table and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm alright. Really, you worry too much," she said ready to get off the subject.

"Can you at least let me know what the trainer says when you're done?" Asami asked hoping she'd let her know something.

Korra was tempted to ask Asami if she was more like the mom friend in her own squad but refrained. Turning a serious situation into a joke wasn't needed especially this early in the morning. "I will," she said with a nod. She glanced at the balled up wrapper in Asami's hand and raised a brow. "Is that all you're gonna eat?" she asked pointing at it.

Asami placed the now empty wrapper back into her purse. "No. I'll probably get something later. For now this will hold me up," she said holding a thermal of coffee in hand. Her phone began to buzz in her jacket pocket. She placed her thermal back onto the table and took it out. She saw a text from Arik and sighed.

Korra raised a brow at her sudden change in tone and body language. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Asami said putting her phone away. Security wouldn't let them in the building without a pass. "I'll see you after your check up," she said standing back up.

"Alright," Korra said watching her leave the cafeteria. _Should have offered her lunch..._ "I'll do it later," she shrugged taking a bite out of her toast.

 **Trainers Room:** 6:30 a.m.

Korra knocked on the door to the trainer's office and waited. She heard an 'come in' response and opened the door. "Morning," she said taking a seat.

"Morning," the trainer mimicked in return. He went over some general information and asked her about how hard she was hit yesterday.

"It was a clean hit. He got me by the thighs and I landed on my shoulder blades," she said pointing behind her. Korra was a bit sore but nothing she hasn't dealt with before. She watched as he wrote down everything.

The trainers had to keep tabs on every bruise, strain or ailment they had in order to treat it accordingly. He did a thorough assessment and cleared her. "You're good to go."

Korra stood back up and shook his hand. "Thanks," she said before leaving the room.

 **Weight Room:** 7:13 a.m.

Asami finally got the crew inside after talking to the head of security. With the new rotation of security they weren't informed of their access. Once the confusion was cleared up, they were allowed inside. "Finally," she said taking out her phone. She walked down the hall sending a text to Korra that read: _Where r u now?_

Korra was already into her workout. She was focusing on her core strength with a set of sit ups. Her playlist was interrupted by a text message alert. She picked up her phone and saw it was from Sauce Boss. "Ha," she chuckled to herself remembering the name change. She texted back her location with a muscle emoji. "There we go," she said sitting her phone back down on the mat to continue her set of sit ups.

Asami was leaning against the wall out of the way and saw the text. "She's in the weight room," she said to the crew. Kong and Arik walked ahead of her as she sent another text: _See u soon._

Korra heard another alert and glanced at it when she sat up. "Alright," she said finishing her two sets of 15 reps. She moved on to single-leg sit ups and twists when they doc crew came into the room. She kept her hands behind her head as she sat up and twist her side to where her elbow touched the top of her kneecap.

Asami pointed over to where Korra was with Arik and Kong walking over to her. They set up close to where she was working out.

Korra looked up at them when she finished her set. "After this I'm going to hit the weights so," she said not sure if they should set up right now.

"What are you doing now?" Asami asked so Arik and Kong could get her workout on camera.

"Core Circuit," Korra answered as she pressed play on her playlist again. She put one earbud in and started on her toe touches. "I'm almost done," she said with a chuckle. She found them to be more hilarious than usual. It wasn't that serious but she understood that they wanted to get her routine in.

Asami stood there and waited for Korra to finish. "What does it consist of?" she asked since they came in late.

Korra paused her music and looked up at Asami. "Plank to push ups, sit ups, terra twists with a weight plate, ankle and toe touches," she said with a shrug.

"The point is to work on her core," A voice said from behind them.

_**Geo Toza** _ _\- Strength Coach: Specializes in weight training and conditioning._

Korra stood back to her feet near Asami. "It did," she said patting her stomach.

Asami extended her hand to him with a smile. "Hi I'm Asami Sato of Sato Productions," she said introducing herself.

Toza eyed them with a grumpy look on his face. He wasn't to keen on the camera crew having exclusive access to every part of the building. "Just stay out of the way," he said walking away.

Korra tried to hide her amusement but couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry," she said covering her mouth. "Some of the old heads aren't really fans of this," she gestured to the camera crew.

"I figured," Asami said lowering her hand and placing it on her hip. She turned her attention back to Korra who pulled off her black hoodie. The quarterback had a white tank top on her torso, a blue arm band on her right bicep, a now visible tribe tattoo on the other and navy blue shorts on. Her physique was impressive and very distracting which caused Asami to stare blankly.

"It'll pass though," Korra said not paying it any mind. She placed her hoodie on top of her gym bag and looked back at Asami. "I'm ready whenever you guys are."

Asami snapped out of it and looked into her eyes. "Great. Lead the way," she said with a nervous smile.

Korra looked at her suspiciously for a second before nodding her head. "Alright..." she uttered before walking toward a rack of dumbbells.

Asami took a deep breath and followed her. _Focus Sato._

 **Team Meeting Room:** 8:21 a.m.

The head coach was going over yesterday practice with everyone. He broke down every play and pinpointed every mistake they made in order for them to improve.

Korra listened carefully and jotted down a few notes to go over later.

Asami watched in the corner of the room with her crew. They were standing against the wall with the camera on record.

Arik kept the camera on Korra who was sitting in the fourth row. All she did was sit there and write in her binder. "Do we need this?" he whispered to Asami.

"Shh..." she replied to keep him quiet. Asami wasn't sure if Tenzin was going to mention the player he let go or move on with today's agenda. "Be patient," she whispered back.

Korra could hear minor chatter here and there but nothing too distracting. Her eyes were glued to the screen as the coach replayed their routes.

Tenzin saw the Gombo incident coming up on the computer screen and paused it. "I want to make something very clear," he said to everyone. He turned the overhead projector off and the lights back on. "No one is getting a free pass here. We have rules set in place for a reason. If you disobey them you will be let go," he said gesturing to the exit. He didn't want to put Korra on the spot but needed to make this clear. "End of story."

Despite him not using her name, Korra felt eyes on her. She didn't let it phase her though. She would prefered it over the injured list any day but still felt bad about the outcome.

 **Dormitory:** 12:30 p.m.

Korra led the doc crew to where the dorms were. "You guys gotta wait in the hall," she said opening the front door to the section of the building.

Asami followed Korra with the crew behind her. "Why is that?" she asked knowing they had pre-approved access to most of the grounds at the training center.

"Oh little we forget," Korra said with a chuckle. She turned around and began to walk backwards. "There is a strict no guest policy. So you guys will have to stay out in the hallway," she said turning back around.

Asami couldn't argue with that. "So you stay here or at your loft?" she asked wanting her to clarify.

Korra stopped short at her room door and smirked. "I have those options yes," she said not answering her question. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Why are you knocking?" Kong asked curiously.

"I knock out of respect and vise versa," Korra answered. She wanted to show her roommates the same respect she wanted in return.

Ryu opened the door and saw the doc crew with Korra. "Whats this?" he asked adjusting his glasses.

Korra saw the frantic look on his face and chuckled. "They're not coming in," said walking inside. She placed her gym bag underneath her bed and walked back out. "Rules are rules," she said to be cheeky. She closed the door behind her and walked down the hall again. "If you guys want to see how I live. I'll show you sometime."

"Really?" Asami asked curiously. She wasn't expecting an invitation but would accept it.

"Yeah why not," Korra said throwing them a bone.

 **On The Field:** 3:35 p.m.

Korra was subjected to quarterback drills for the duration of practice. The drills were great for building arm strength and would increase the distance of yards they could throw. Her pass game was currently strong but her goal was to reach a cannon type of arm.

The first drill the quarterbacks had to do was called a drop drill: drop the line. The purpose of the drill was to simulate a snap and drop back to pass the ball.

Coach Yuo Láng stood in front of them making numbered commands with his hand while they recited it back verbally. He wanted to make sure they kept their eyes up in the pocket. After that he would clap his hand and yell out the throw for them to pass it off to the trainers in front of them.

Korra stood at the sideline with her back to the field. She was lined up at the 20 yard line with the football in her hand. Out of her peripheral vision she could see Ryu at the 30 and Hasook at the 10 ready to drop straight back at the coach's command.

"Ready! Set! Hike!" the coach yelled in an instant. All quarterbacks dropped back stating the numbered commands he showed with his hand. He stopped and clapped his hands to get them to throw the ball to the trainers in front of them. "Ball!"

Korra threw the ball to the trainer in front of her and jogged back to the sideline.

They did this drill 10 more times before moving on to the next.

Asami watched from the tent as they did 2 more versions of drill drops. One being a flip the hips drill and another called the zig zag. All of it looked tiring yet beneficial to their objective. She had a newfound respect for all of the football players and the work they put in to perfect their game specially in this hot weather.

"Again react don't anticipate! From the top!" The coach said ready to call the movements of the zig zag drill by pointing in the direction of the quarterbacks should go.

 **Cafeteria:** 6:00 p.m.

Bolin was sitting at a table in the far back by the window with Korra. "Check it!" he said showing her a picture of his pet ferret he got not to long ago. "His names Pabu."

Korra looked up from her plate at his phone. "That's adorable," she said with a smile.

"He loves to eat and sleep just like me," he said proudly.

"Nice," Korra said snickering. She took her own phone out to show him her pet. "See her. That's naga," she said showing him a picture of her canine companion. "Been with me since the jump," she said smiling just as proud.

Bolin looked at it and took her phone from her hands. "That's so cute!" he said smiling widely.

Korra took her phone back once it was handed to her. "Thanks."

Asami looked through the giant windows that displayed a full view of the cafeteria. She was trying to find Arik so she could see the footage they shot earlier. When she spotted Korra instead she waved.

Korra waved back and got up. "I'll be right back," she said patting Bolin on the shoulder.

"Cool," he said chowing down on his lunch.

Korra walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall where Asami was. "Looking for someone?"

Asami looked up from her phone and over at Korra. "Yes but he is nowhere to be found."

"He?" Korra asked with a curious expression.

"Yes. Arik," she said smiling in an amused way. "Have you seen him?"

Korra shook her head no with her bottom lip slightly poked out. "No. But I'm glad I ran into you," she said leaning up against the wall.

Asami looked up from her phone confused. "You are?"

"Yeah," Korra said shrugging like it was no big deal. "I wanted to give you an update."

"On?" Asami asked wanting her to elaborate.

Korra wasn't sure if she forgot so she added on to her statement. "My condition," she said with an upward inflection.

Asami remembered and snapped her fingers pointing at her. "Right. So what did he say?"

"I'm cleared to play though I'm sure you got that by watching the practice today," Korra said feeling bad for not telling her earlier.

"That I did," Asami said nodding. She didn't want to keep pressuring Korra for details if she wasn't up for it.

Korra was getting a vibe and had to ask. "Did I do something?"

Asami gave her a confused look and shook her head. "No not at all," she said placing her hand on Korra's forearm for assurance. "I'm a bit distracted at the moment. Sorry," she said raising her hand up.

Korra could understand where she was coming from. It had been a long day. "Don't be," she said softly.

Asami smiled at that and looked back at her phone. She wondered if they went to lunch somewhere else. "I don't mean to be rude," she said putting her phone away. "Just a lot going on."

"And on an empty stomach I presume," she said pointing at her gut.

Asami looked down at her stomach and nodded. "I guess so," she said in agreement. She looked back up at Korra and gestured behind her with the nod of her head. "Did I interrupt your lunch?"

Korra looked behind her and saw Bolin picking some chicken out of her salad. "Not really," she said looking back at Asami. "Though I'd love it if you joined me. They got a great special today," she hoping that would pique her interest.

"It is tempting," she said looking back into the cafeteria. Asami thought on it and nodded. "Okay I will. If you tell me exactly what your trainer said," she stated in a serious tone. "Verbatim."

Korra quickly held up her hand as if she was standing at attention. "I will," she said smiling brightly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"That isn't the first time I got hit without pads on," Korra said taking a bite out of her grilled chicken sandwich. She had to order something else since Bolin picked at all the chicken in her salad before he left. "I kind of braced for the impact once I saw it coming."

Asami sat there intrigued as she ate her lunch. "Wow..." she said chewing. "I don't know how you do it. I mean that guy was like 300 pounds," she said estimating his weight. "The way you fell and how hard you were hit," she said shaking her head. "He's lucky he got cut before I did it to him," she uttered under her breath.

Korra nearly choked on her food at her remark. "What?" she asked with a cheesy smile.

"I'm just saying," Asami said still pissy about what happened. She stopped eating and looked at her concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked placing her hand softly on Korra's wrist.

"I'm great," Korra said placing her hand on top of Asami's. "Trust me."

Asami felt her hand tingling from the warmth of Korra's palm. "I do... but I still worry," she said honestly.

Korra had a soft smile creep up on her lips. "You're like a momma bear," she said amused.

"No I'm not," Asami said softly pulling her hand away.

"Yeah you are," Korra said charmed by it.

Asami sat there with a pout. "You're making fun."

Korra was surprised she took it that way and shook her head no. "I'm not I promise you," she said taking her hand. "I think its wonderful that you care so much..."

Asami looked down at her hand and back up to her. She was about to respond when her phone vibrated. "Excuse me.." she said letting go of her hand to answer it. "Yeah?" she said holding her phone up to her ear. "You left without me," she said to Arik. "I do feel ditched," she said sitting back in her seat.

Korra sat there quietly while Asami spoke on the phone.

"No its okay. I'm having an amazing lunch with a star player," she said winking over at her. Asami chuckled at Arik's assumption. "Right... I'll see you guys when you get back," she said before hanging up.

"Where were they?" Korra asked curiously.

Asami sighed deeply letting out the annoyance her crew brought on. "McKing Burger."

Korra took another bite of her grilled one and wiped her mouth. "Guess this stuff is too healthy for their taste buds."

"Probably," Asami said drizzling her chicken wrap with ranch sauce.

"You are the sauce boss," Korra uttered under her breath.

Asami was about to take a bite but stopped when she spoke. "What?"

Korra looked back at her confused. "What?"

"You say something?" she asked arching a brow. Asami could've sworn she heard her say 'sauce toss.'

"Nope..." Korra said shaking her head.

Asami eyed her suspiciously. "You sure?"

Korra thought about telling her and decided to save it for later. "Positive," she said with a smile.

* * *

**_Interview:_ ** _"What was it like finally getting a break?"_   
**_Korra:_ ** _"What break?"_   
**_Interview:_ ** _"The camp was closed Tuesday."_   
**_Korra:_ ** _"The camp being closed has no bearings on me. I'm still gonna train no matter what."_

**Republic City Gold Tigar Gym:** Tuesday, August 4: CAMP CLOSED; **no practice**

Korra was standing on a mat holding a mediball in her hand. She was going over some of her workout routines with the doc crew minus Asami. "So this next one is called a one-arm quick toss which is beneficial to shoulder strength and stability," she said holding up the ball for them to see. She got down on her right knee and held her right arm up with the ball. "All I do is toss the ball to my trainer and back again," she said demonstrating it. Her trainer caught it and tossed it back to her. She caught it and tossed it back to him repeating it.

Arik stood back getting it on film as Kong stood beside him to get the audio.

"What this does is strengthen my shoulder and rotator cuff," she said catching the mediball again. Korra stopped after a few minutes and got back onto her feet. "Alright. So next we're going to get into the fun stuff," she said tossing her trainer the mediball.

Her trainer put the mediball back and got a 14 lb medicine ball for the next workout.

Kong looked at it in shock. "That's almost as big as my dog."

Korra chuckled at his remark. "Yeah its pretty big," she said taking a hold of it. She held it up so the camera could get a good shot of it. "This next exercise is called the overhead wood chop. What I'm going to do is hold this big brute over my head," she said raising it up high while standing on her toes. "And slam it down like so to bounce it over to my very patient trainer," she said doing it in one swift motion.

The trainer got the ball and tossed it over to her to do it again.

Korra caught the ball and held it at her side. "So it's kind of a rinse and repeat type of thing," she said with a shrug. It felt a bit weird doing this without Asami's guidance. "Could we um..." she said making a cut motion with her hand to her neck. "Rice cake guys," she said remembering the code word.

Arik stopped filming and took the camera off his shoulders. "Something wrong?"

Korra sat the ball down next to her and turn to her trainer. "I'm a take five," she said getting a nod in response. She walked up to Arik and waved him off to the side. "When is Asami coming?" she asked taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"Soon," Arik said not really sure himself. He got a vague text and an I'm sorry attached to it.

"Right," Korra agreed with a faint smile. She took her phone out and began to text her the same: _When r u coming?_

After a few second Korra received a text that read: _Soon. I'll meet you at the next location._

Sighing deeply, Korra put her phone back in her short pocket. "Let's get this over with," she said getting up to get back to her workout.

 **Republic Park:** 12:12 p.m.

Korra waited for Asami by the water fountain in the park. The documentary crew got some ice cream since it was hot out. Arik offered to get her something but Korra respectfully declined. She just wanted to run. "Where are you Sato?" she mumbled while glancing at her phone.

"Hey guys!" Asami said as she approached them.

Korra looked up to see Asami wearing a burgundy jogging suit. "Whoa," she said thoroughly impressed on how she filled it out. _Definitely worth the wait._

Asami waved over to the crew as she walked up to Korra. "Sorry I'm late. Had a few things to clear up at the office," she said fixing her headphones around her collar. "How was your workout?" she said looking up at her.

Korra couldn't quite concentrate on what she said at first but caught the last bit. "Hm? Oh yeah it was great," she said with a faint smile. "Got a lot done," she said looking her in the eyes this time. "Though I gotta say it was a bit weird not having you there."

"Really? Why?" Asami asked curiously.

"Just you know..." Korra uttered while looking around the park. "There was no sense of direction. I felt like I was shooting a fuckin' infomercial," she said looking back at her. _Fuck._ "Sorry I didn't mean it that way," she said feeling bad for phasing it in such a manner.

Asami waved off her apology. "I get it. No need to apologize."

Korra still felt bad about it but decided to change the subject to make it less awkward. "So whats all this..." she said pointing at her outfit.

Asami took a step back to look at her own attire. "Well I remember a very confident woman asking me if I could keep up with her," she said looking back her with a grin. "I plan to make good on my word."

"You do?" Korra question with a grin of her own. She took a step closer to her and stopped. "Let's see," she said pulling Asami's headphone jack out of her phone before jogging down the pathway laughing.

"Cheater!" Asami shouted running after while trying to fix her headphones.

Arik saw them running and groan. "Come on," he said tapping his friend on the arm.

Kong nearly dropped his ice cream but caught it just in time. "Alright," he said getting up to follow them.

xxxxxxxxxx

They ran through the park for a good 20 minutes losing Arik and Kong in the process. "You see them?" Korra asked looking behind her.

Asami stopped and turned around to walk backwards. "No. I think we lost them again," she said with a giggle.

"We can wait for them if you want," Korra said walking up to a nearby bench. She took a seat and reached down to fix her shoe.

"Might as well," she said taking a seat beside her. Asami looked around the area and back at her. "So you do this every day?"

Korra fixed the heel of her shoe and sat back on the bench. "Kind of yeah. Mostly in the mornings and sometimes at night if I can squeeze it in," she said resting her arm on top of bench.

Asami looked at Korra's arm behind her and spotted her tattoo again. "What's that," she said poking her bicep. _Damn its firm._

"A deadly weapon," she said raising her arm up kissing her bicep. Korra chuckled at the look on her face. "I'm kidding. Its a tribe tat I got when I turned 18," she said remembering it like it was yesterday.

"What does it mean?" Asami asked eying it.

Korra glanced at her arm and pointed at the design. "It means Watertribe Warrior," she said with a smile. When she got it her parents didn't freak out like most did. Instead supported it and told her more stories on her family's heritage. "I would have added to it but decided to wait," she said forgetting all about it. She had gotten other tats with other meanings but this was her first and most important to her. If she was to ever add to it she wanted to get it right. "What about you?" she asked flipping the question on her. "Got any tattoos?"

Asami was interested to hear more about it and thought of her own when asked. "None I could show in public..." she said smugly.

Korra looked down at her torso and licked her lips at the thought of where it could be. "Really?" she asked raising a brow at her.

"Yeah really," she said playfully nudging her side. Asami sat back in her seat and looked around. "Well if no one was looking I could," she said looking back at her jogging partner.

Korra cheeks began to burn with a tingling sensation that caused her to become speechless.

Asami saw the look on her face and giggled. "I'm kidding," she said lightly pushing her knee.

"I know," Korra said trying to brush it off. She wasn't sure if that was a test or not but she failed miserably if it was. "So its more than one?" she asked holding up her index finger.

"Yeah want me to show you?" Asami asked innocently.

Korra didn't have time to respond before the raven haired beauty turned to her side.

Asami got closer to Korra and unzipped her jacket to show her, her tat. She had a fire lily tattoo across her rib cage underneath her bra. "I had gotten this after my mom died. It was her favorite," she said pointing at her mother's initials near the stem. "Her name," she said grazing her finger over it.

"Its beautiful," Korra said looking at it. Unconsciously she reached her hand up touching the artwork on her skin. "How long did it take?"

Asami felt her skin trembling at her touch. "A few hours but it was worth it," she said wanting to add a quote on the other side of it.

Korra had a lot of friends who tattooed their bodies with the names of dead relatives but none so beautifully done. "I see..." she said letting her fingers gently skim across it.

"Korra?" Asami said softly.

Korra looked up at her when she said her name. "Sorry," she said quickly removing her hand. She let out a nervous laugh. _The fuck are you doing?_

"Don't be. I find yours interesting as well," she said touching her arm again. Asami gave her a smile to let her know it was fine. Before they could continue their conversation, the guys showed up out of breath. "There you are," she said zipping her jacket back up.

Korra watched Asami get up from the bench and walk over to where her crew was. "Fuck me..." she mumbled to herself for being to touchy feely. _She didn't seem to mind. Maybe she was being polite._

Asami had a small chat with the guys before coming up to Korra again. "So they definitely can't keep up," she said amused. "But wanted to know if you are going to continue your run or get something to eat?" she said tossing some options her way.

Korra would have ran for another 20 minutes but knew they couldn't handle it. She stood to her feet and stretch her arms out. "We can get something to eat. I don't mind," she said hearing someone yell.

Asami looked in that direction and saw a football beaming right at her face.

Korra caught it before it could touch her. "You okay?" she asked Asami who had her eyes closed.

"Yeah," she said opening her eyes. Asami could see the football in Korra's hand and not imprinted in her face.

Some preteens ran up to where they stood looking guilty as hell. "Sorry about that!" the spiky haired one said.

"Be careful next time," Korra said holding the ball out for him to take.

"I will," he said taking it once it was handed to him.

His friends looked at Korra with a puzzled expression. "Hey aren't you that female football player?" the short one with glasses asked.

The spiky haired jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her. "Yeah it is!" he said tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Oh shit..." the curly haired one said.

"Did you just catch that with one hand?" the glasses one asked.

"No one can catch it with one hand," another said in disbelief.

"Yes they can!" the glasses one argued.

Korra didn't answer instead looked back at Asami shaking her head. "Guess its time to school some kids."

Asami smiled softly at her. "I guess so."

Korra looked back at them and cleared her throat to interrupt their bickering. "How about I show you," she said hearing a roar of cheers.

Asami watched as Korra took the ball and started to show them her form. _Unbelievable._

 **Doc Crew's Van:** 1:35 p.m.

Korra was sitting in the passenger seat on her phone. She was trying to get in touch with her father before it got too late. "Here we go," she said finding a signal. "Pop!" she said with a smile.

Tonraq saw Korra on the screen of his phone and smiled. "There's my superstar!" he shouted proudly. "How's it going over there?"

"It's good so far. I'm chillin with the crew," she said meaning the doc. Korra sat up and aimed her phone in the back to introduce them. "Got King Kong with the microphone and Arik Avocado with the camera," she said giving them nicknames.

Both guys held their hands up to say hi. Tonraq laughed and waved back. "Nice to meet you."

Korra turned the camera to Asami who was driving. "And the brains behind the giant curtain, Asami Sauce."

Asami was caught off guard by the nickname but smiled anyway. "Hi," she said with a quick glance at the phone before looking back at the road.

"Hello!" Tonraq said getting a quick look at her. When he saw his daughter again, he gave her a bright smile. "Wow I see what you mean. She's gorgeous!" he said giving her a thumbs up of approval.

"Dad you're still on speaker," Korra said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Tonraq forgot and let out an _'oops'_ in response. "So where you headed now?" he asked to redirect the conversation elsewhere.

Korra didn't remember the name of the restaurant but was sure he wouldn't like it for one reason: no meat. "Some vegan place," she said with a smirk.

"What!" Tonraq yelled in shock.

Korra knew he'd react that way. "Yeah it's suppose to be really healthy."

Tonraq couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Healthy! What about tasty?" he asked concerned for her taste buds.

Korra couldn't keep a straight face at his remarks. "I'm sure it taste good. It's got a 5 star rating," she said trying to make it sound better. Hearing him groan made her smile wider. "Come on dad. It's not that bad," she said hearing Naga bark in the background.

"When you go inside. Ask them where's the beef!" Tonraq said ruffling the fur behind Naga's ears.

"It's kind of pointless but I'll do it," she said up to the challenge. Korra knew they wouldn't have any meat other than the fish variety. "What time is it there?"

Tonraq squinted at the digital clock on the cable box. "8:40 p.m." he said looking back at his phone.

Korra was grateful to catch him at a good time. "Alright. I'll hit you up tomorrow since we're almost there," she said seeing the restaurant up ahead. She looked back at the phone and smiled. "Love you Pop! Kiss Naga for me and then kiss your hand and slap your cheek with it," she said with a laugh.

"I will! Love you too!" he said holding Naga close for his daughter to see. "Later!"

"Later!" Korra said waving before ending the video message.

Asami pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. "You can leave the equipment in the car," she said looking back at the guys.

Arik and Kong looked at each other and said, "yes," before getting out of the car.

Asami got out of the van and closed her side door. She looked over at Korra suspiciously. "Gorgeous huh?" she asked arching a brow.

Korra cleared her throat nearly choking on her own spit. "Y-Yeah," she said tapping her chest lightly.

Asami had a small smile appeared on her lips at the compliment. "Thanks," she said walking inside.

Korra closed her side door and followed her inside. "Your welcome."

 **Guo's Garden:** 2:07 p.m.

"My turn!" Korra said taking out her phone. She put it on record and aimed it at Arik and Kong sitting across from her. "So how many documentaries have you shot in your career?"

Arik took a bite of his avocado toast when Korra asked her question. "About seven," he replied while chewing.

Korra turned her phone in Kong's direction. "And you?"

"Five," he said holding up that many fingers.

Korra tried to think of a better questions to bother them with. "Worst shooting conditions?"

Kong thought on it and pointed at her phone. "Heatwave of 08."

Arik shook his head thinking of one better. "Sandstorm of 2012," he recalling the horror and lack of eye protection.

"Sounds horrible," Korra commented. "Best shooting conditions?"

"Free food," they both said in unison.

Korra was amused by their answer and smiled. "Can't argue with that," she said feeling the same. Whenever there was free food it was a great day. "Alright. What was the longest documentary you ever shot?"

Arik was stuck on the question like a math equation. "10 hours I believe."

"Seven for me," Kong said raising his hand up.

"No it wasn't. You were on the 10 hour one with me," Arik pointed at himself. He took out his own phone and brought up the name of the film. "Remember 'Temple of the Nomads?'" he asked trying to jog his memory.

Kong took a look at his phone and saw the cover of the film. "Oh yeah..." he said remembering it like it was yesterday.

When they started a convo amongst each other on the subject, Korra turned her attention back to Asami. "What about you?" she asked aiming her phone in her direction. "How many documentaries have you made in your career?"

Asami put her drink down and looked at Korra's phone. "Not counting the docs I did in college I'd say... one," she said holding up her index finger.

Korra was surprised by the number and raised a brow. "One? Which one?" she asked wondering what it was about.

Asami wasn't sure how to put it and said, "this one," meaning hers. This documentary was the first one she'd be producing and directing for her company. As proud as she was to take it on, this moment made her feel awkward about it.

Korra put her phone down with a stunned expression. "So that would make me your first?" she asked amazed at this opportunity for the both of them. Realizing how that sounded, Korra covered her mouth out of embarrassment. "I mean.."

"I know what you mean," Asami spoke up placing her hand on her knee. She slowly removed it and sat back in her seat. "And yes you are."

Korra looked at her for a few seconds and smiled softly. "Well I'm honored to be," she sincerely stated.

"I'ma get a to-go bag," Kong said getting up.

"Me too," Arik said standing up when he did.

Korra hardly noticed their presents until they spoke. "Alright," she said watching them walk to the front counter. "I guess this whole thing is a first for both of us," she said looking back at her.

Asami picked up her shake and held it up to toast with it. "That it is."

Korra took her own half empty drink and lightly tapped it against hers before finishing it off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the restaurant, Korra was surrounded by a few fans waiting by the window. "Hey," she politely greeted. They greeted back and asked her to sign a few things.

Asami got passed them and waited by the van for her.

Korra scribbled her signature on the merch they handed to her. She wasn't use to this attention but appreciated the support. "There we go!" she said signing the last one.

"Thank you!" one said nearly crying.

"Your welcome," Korra said giving her a hug. That made her scream even more.

Arik was silently filming from a distance by the van. Kong didn't bother with the audio.

Korra walked back to the van once they left. "Never gets old," she commented. She was grateful they waited outside instead of coming inside like most. "Can I drive?"

"Sure," Asami agreed tossing her the keys.

Korra caught them and opened the driver's side once Asami moved.

Asami walked around the van and got into the passenger side. "You've driven before right?"

Korra closed the driver side door and put the key in the engine, "of course," she said backing out of the space. "Just not in this country," she said with a laugh before pulling out of the parking lot.

 **Doc Crew's Van:** 4:45 p.m.

Korra drove around for a while listening to the radio. "Uh oh," she said seeing a dark cloud. "Looks like rain."

Asami saw the same thing out her side window. "Might be," she said looking over at her. The guys were oddly quiet in the back. Asami glanced behind her and saw Arik eyes closed with the camera still aimed in Korra's direction. When she looked at Arik, he was doing the same with his head pressed up against the window.

"This is why I like to go for a drive. It's nice and quiet. Even if I get caught in the rain," Korra said pulling up behind another car. They were going slower and slower because of the traffic build up. People were trying to get home close to this time.

"It's probably nicer on the countryside," Asami assumed.

Korra shook her head at her comment. "It's about the same actually," she said turning down the radio.

Asami rolled up her side window since it began to drizzle. She turned in her seat and looked to Korra. "Why football?"

"Didn't you hear?" Korra asked her with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" Asami asked cautious of her tone.

Korra looked over at her and leaned in a bit. "Its life..." she said in a whisper before laughing.

Asami pushed Korra back in her seat by her arm. "Very funny."

"I'm sure you asked me that already," Korra said in defense. It was question she heard very often which made her give out sarcastic answers.

"Yeah but I mean aside from your father. Why football? What's so appealing about it?" Asami asked genuinely wanting to know.

Korra kept her eyes on the road as she pressed on the gas moving closer to the vehicle in front of them. "Contact sport," she simply answered. She looked back at Asami with a knowing smile. "I answered."

"No no no I'm not buying it," Asami said dismissing it her answer. "I wanna know."

Korra playfully rolled her eyes since she wasn't letting up. "Alright. Aside from my dad. It was the teamwork. Being apart of something bigger than myself," she said giving the usual speech the coaches would give to them. She looked back at Asami and gave her a serious look. "But the real reason is that its fun as hell," she said smiling widely. "I love it and the rush it gives me," she said looking back at the road.

Asami was starting to understand it all. "That's why you said contact sport."

"Exactly," Korra said pointing at her. It was also about her legacy but that was a story for another time. "What about you? Why this?"

"That narrows it down," Asami said amused.

Korra cleared her throat to rephase her line of questioning. "I meant. Why film? I'm sure there was something else you were interested in," she hearing Kong snoring behind her.

Asami thought on it as she looked out her side window. "There was..."

"Such as?" Korra quickly questioned.

"Automotive Engineering..." Asami answered quietly. She watched the raindrops slide down her window in a daze.

Korra turned on the windshield wipers when her view was obstructed. "What happened?" she asked curiously since her tone changed.

Asami looked back at Korra and smiled softly. "Wasn't lady like."

Korra was taken back by her answer. "That's bull," she said becoming upset. Hearing Asami giggle made her confused. "Are you serious?" she asked seeing her shake her head no. "So you're pulling my leg?" she asked looking back at the road.

"I'm not pulling your finger," Asami said to be cheeky.

"If you did we'd all suffocate," Korra said snickering. She tapped her on the knee to get back on the subject. "Seriously what happened?"

Asami didn't have a deep rooted explanation for it. "I never got around to it. I honestly thought I could do both and when I started on film I never stopped," she said thinking back on all the things she did in college. "Sad huh?"

Korra main focus was always football. Adding something else to the mix never crossed her mind. "Not sad at all," she said glancing over at her. "I think if you ever gotten around to it. You'd be just as great in that field as you are in film," she said seeing the traffic lighten up a bit. "Plus I'd have a great hook up to pimp out my ride," she said smirking at the thought.

Asami was tickled by her humor. "Pimp out your ride?"

"Yep. I want a wolf on the hood of my car. Blue flames on the side on my doors and a dope stereo system," Korra described in grave detail.

"Anything else?" Asami egged on with a smile.

Korra looked Asami in the eye with all the seriousness she could muster. "Mini Fridge."

Asami tapped the center console between them. "Right here?"

"Oh yeah..." Korra said mimicking the kool aid man.

Both women started to laugh waking the guys up. "I'll keep that in mind," Asami said to Korra as they started to move at a regular speed again.

 **Outside Korra's Loft:** 7:05 p.m.

Korra went back to the gym for a few more workouts before it closed. She was taken back to her place soon after. "Home sweet home."

Asami parked the van out front and looked over at Korra. "What time should we come by tomorrow?"

Korra thought of her morning run and considered pushing it back in their favor. "Ten I guess. Do you still want that tour?" she asked remembering she offered to show them around her place.

Asami almost forgot about it. "I thought you were kidding about that."

"No I was serious," Korra confirmed with a nod. She didn't mind consider how they couldn't come into her dorm to check it out.

Asami wasn't expecting to see her place so soon but would take it. "Alright. See you tomorrow."

Korra gave her a nod and opened her side door. She got out of the car and took her training bag with her. She closed the door shut and looked through the window. "See you," she said with a wink before heading inside.

Asami watched her walk into the building safely and smiled to herself.

* * *

**_Interview:_ ** _"Besides training. What do you like to do on your spare time?"_   
_**Korra:** _ _"Chill mostly. Sit back, relax. Recharge from a hectic day."_

**Korra's Loft:** Wednesday, August 5: CAMP CLOSED; **Rebel Life Stadium Event**

Korra had finished making a protein shake when she heard a knock at the front door. "Hold on!" she shouted. She placed her bottle down and wiped her hands off as she approached the front door. Opening it, Korra was greeted by Arik and Kong who came in to set up the equipment. "Hey guys. Where's your fearless leader?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Right here," Asami said stepping past the threshold. She took a quick glance around the living room thoroughly impressed. "Wow. Nice place."

"Thanks. My dad actually picked it out for me," Korra mention while closing the door behind her.

Asami looked over at the guys who were still preoccupied with the equipment and back to Korra. "Hey um.." she said getting her attention. "Thank you for the save yesterday. I wasn't paying much attention and almost got hit in the face so..." she said holding up a small white paper bag in her hand. "Here. For you."

Korra took the bag that was held out for her and opened it up. "A blueberry muffin," she said peeking inside the bag. "Thanks," she said looking back up at her.

"That's not gonna clash with your diet is it?" Asami asked remembering the hot wings she had considered a cheat day.

"Probably not. I'm a sucker for blueberries," Korra said giving her a wink before walking into the kitchen.

 _There it is again._ Asami followed her into the kitchen and saw a bullet blender. "You make your own shakes?"

Korra sat the bag down on the counter and fixed the top on her bottle. "Yeah when I have the time. You want one?" she asked ready to clean it again and make a new one.

Asami thought about it clashing with her coffee and declined. "Maybe next time," she said taking a seat on a stool. She noticed a bit of sweat on the collar of Korra's shirt. "You a.. get a workout in?" she asked pointing at it.

Korra took a few sips of her drink and sat it back down on the counter. "Went for a run before you got here," she said sporting a green mustache.

Asami covered her mouth trying to hold back her laughter with a giggle slipping out.

Korra noticed and raised a brow. "What?"

Asami regained her composure and got serious again. "Nothing," she said trying not to smile.

Korra wasn't sure what was so funny but continued to drink her shake unphased. She sat it back down and reached for the bag. "You want half?" she asked taking the muffin out.

"Yes please," Asami graciously accepted.

Korra took out a butter knife and cut the muffin down the middle. She grabbed a paper towel, placed the half a muffin on it and slide it her way. "There you go," she said grabbing another paper towel for herself.

Asami took it and smiled. "Thank you."

Korra took a bite and gave her a nod. "It's good," she said holding a thumb up.

"I know right," Asami agreed breaking off a piece to taste. "Mmmm."

Arik and Kong got everything set up to start filming. "Ready whenever you are," Arik said getting their attention.

Asami looked over at her crew and back to Korra. "Guess I'll finish mines after," she said getting up from the bar stool.

"Hey," Korra said getting her attention. She mouthed the word 'eat' while pointing at her muffin. "I gotta change my shirt anyway," she said tugging at it. "So take your time."

"Okay," Asami replied taking a seat again.

Korra finished off her muffin and downed the rest of her shake. "Be right back!" she shouted over to the guys before heading upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

Korra came back down a few minutes later in a gray fire ferrets tank top and red shorts. "What are you guys doing?" she asked walking over to them.

Asami pointed at the large picture framed jersey on her wall. "Just admiring your artwork."

"Oh yeah. My number four jersey," she said looking up at it herself. A smile appeared on Korra's face remembering the day she received it. "Best thing about this place..." she uttered to herself.

"What?" Asami asked not quite catching the last thing she said.

Korra snapped out of her thought and looked back at her. "I said my pop got it for me as a present," she said feeling a bit homesick every time she looked at it. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm ready to start whenever you guys are," she said redirecting the conversation.

Asami noticed the change in her body language and signaled the crew to get in place by the front door. "Well it's a very thoughtful gift," she said leaving it as that. "Let's get started," she said pointing behind her.

"Minus the stache," Korra said pointing at her upper lip.

Asami saw it was gone when she came downstairs. "Minus the stache," she repeated back with an amused smile.

Korra couldn't help but smile when she did. "Right," she said walking up over to the guys.

Asami stood beside Arik and gave him the signal to record. He turned the camera on and aimed it at Korra.

The young quarterback looked straight into the camera with a huge smile on her face. "Welcome to Casa de la Jīngshén aka Shen Fly aka My crib!" she said walking backwards. "Right here is the living room. Fully furnished. Got the ill curtains. Fireplace to keep it burning. Now turning into the kitchen," she said walking into it.

The doc crew followed her into the kitchen as she stopped by the fridge. "Is where I load up on carbs to burn later," she said rubbing her belly. Opening the fridge, Korra showed them all the meals she had in it. "Thanks to my mom I don't have to worry about it."

Asami saw her fridge was nearly packed to capacity. "Wow..."

"Yeah if you guys want anything help yourselves," Korra said closing the fridge again. She walked across the room over to a small workout station. "Now over here is just a small section for me to get in a groove you know?" she said looking back at the camera. "Like if it's raining or anything of the sort I can come over here and do some simple work outs. I often use wearable body weights," she said picking up a ankle and wrist weights. "Love my vest one," she said patting on it. "Got my mat," she said pointing over at it in the corner. "So I don't mess up the hard wood floors," she said walking over to the stairs.

Arik got a shot of her equipment before following her up the stairs.

Korra jogged up the stairs and pointed at her big screen tv. "That's a 105 inch curve," she said still amazed at its quality. "Got my games," she said pointing down at the two system she had. "Super nintendo and ps4 but no time to play it," she said shrugging. "Got my closet," she said pointing at it. "Bathroom," she said pointing at a door beside her tv. "And my king size tempur-pedic bed," she said jumping on it. "This is where I crash," she said with a laugh before getting back up. "So yeah that's about it. Unless you wanna raid my pantry for snacks," she said waiting for their answer.

Asami figured they got enough of the place to make this work. "I think we got it," she said tapping the camera man on the shoulder. Arik turned off the camera with Kong doing the same with the audio equipment. "We'll pick this up at the next location," she told them both. The crew headed back downstairs to put their equipment back in the van.

"So what now?" Korra asked hearing the door close downstairs.

"That's totally up to you," Asami answered.

Korra was about to suggest a competitive game of mario kart when her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hold on," she said taking it out. She saw a text from Bolin and wrote back to him. "Guess we're meeting Bo for lunch," she said putting her phone away.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're not gonna eat anything?" Bolin asked ready to dig into his food.

"I had a big ass muffin earlier," Korra said rubbing her belly. She flashed a content smile Asami's way before looking back at him. "I'm good for right now." The doc crew was sitting at a booth across from them filming.

Bolin understood that and didn't pester her to long. "Are you still going with us on that RC tour?" he asked eating a fry.

Korra nearly forgot about the bus tour they were going to take. "Two tours in one day?" she said with a laugh. "I'm down."

"Two tours?" Bolin asked not knowing what she meant.

"Nothing," Korra said brushing it off. She wanted to ask him about Gombo being cut but decided against it. "Who's coming?"

Bolin was to busy chewing to answer right away. "Basically all the rookies but Mako and Baraz will probably show up for the ride."

"Cool," Korra replied in a monotone of voice. She started to check her messages when a few people came up to their booth.

"Excuse me," one said. "Are you Bolin Yōso the new Wide Receiver for the Fire Ferrets?" the man asked.

Bolin grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth before looking up at them. It was two dudes and a girl with them. "Yeah," he answered.

The guys crowded him. "Can we get a pic for the gram?"

"Sure," Bolin said pushing his plate aside and smiling up at the camera aimed at him.

The young girl took their picture and spotted Korra across the table. "Oh my..." she said becoming speechless.

Korra showed off her pearly whites and held her hand up to greet the girl. "Hi."

"Y-you're," she said pulling on her brothers shirt.

"What is it My-" he started to say when he saw Korra. "Oh shit." he said hitting his friend in the shoulder.

The other guy got a glimpse of Korra and pointed at her. "That's the woman quarterback who got drafted!" he said with his jaw hanging open.

Korra couldn't help but find their reactions amusing. They soon swarmed her taking pics the same way they did with Bolin. He joined in without request smiling like a cheshire cat.

"Thank you so much..." the girl your said with tears in her eyes.

"No thank you," Korra said finding her excitement to see her humbling. She stood up from the booth and gave her a hug. It was the little things such as this that made Korra feel larger than life. Asami was right. She was breaking down more barriers more than she realized.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sight seeing with the fellas was a blast. Korra was on the second level of the bus with the rest of her teammates and the doc crew. "What's that?" she asked the tour guide pointing at a building they passed.

The tour guide was preoccupied with the rowdy group to answer right away. "It's the Museum of Art," he answered into the microphone.

"What's that," Baraz asked pointing at a fire hydrant.

"You know what that is," the tour guide said becoming annoyed by their antics.

The group laughed and began to ask more idiotic questions for the fun of it.

Korra took out her phone and began to check the time. "Shit..." she said to herself.

Asami heard what she said since she was sitting next to her. "What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing bad. I gotta call my mom before it gets to late," she said sending her a text instead. Korra knew she wouldn't be able to hear her anyway over how loud the guys were being. "If I don't talk to her at least once a day. My whole week isn't right," she said not over exaggerating. Her parents meant the world to her. She had to keep up with them and visa versa.

Asami found that to be the most adorable thing in the world. "Aww..." she said smiling.

Korra's eyes grew in size at her reaction. "Don't..." she said feeling embarrassed about it. She got a text back from her mother and laughed. "She wants me to send her some pictures," she said putting her phone into camera mode. Standing up, Korra took a few pictures of the area they were in. After she held her camera up and shouted. "Group Selfie!"

That caught the guys attention who gathered behind her making the most hysterical faces they could make.

Korra took the picture and sat back down. "This is dope," she said chuckling.

"Can I see..." Asami asked looking over at her phone.

Korra showed her how the picture came out and got an idea. "Wanna take one with me?"

Asami brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Sure," she said looking back at her phone.

Korra held her phone up and took a picture of both of them. "That's even better," she said finding the light in the background complimenting.

"Yeah it is," Asami agreed.

Korra abruptly stood up and aimed her phone at the doc crew. "Doc Selfie!" she shouted over at the guys. Kong held his hand up while Arik raised his head up from the camera cheesing hard. Korra stood between them smiling in the same way. She took the pic and sat back down before the tour guide could complain again. "We gotta get you in there next time," she said showing Asami the pics.

Asami was giggling to hard to form words. "Send those to me when you get a chance."

"I will," Korra said sending the pics to her mother first.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the tour some of the guys paired off into various places in the city. Korra and a couple of her teammates hit a local sports bar for some grub. "I want some burgers and fries," she said putting down her menu.

Bolin shook his head sitting across from her. "Tsk tsk. Where is your spirit of adventure? Don't you want your taste buds to explore all there is to see on this menu," he said holding up his own menu.

"So you're ordering nothing but appetizers again?" Korra said to be cheeky.

"Pretty much," Bolin said closing his menu.

Mako shook his head at his brother. "You know talk like that is what gets you rookies in trouble," he said meaning both of them.

Korra sat back in her seat feeling a bit defensive. "How so?"

"Eating a shit load of crap one day and throwing up the next. It will get you in trouble," Mako said witnessing it first hand. It happen on the first day of camp when they were running the 300-yard shuttle run. Some guys couldn't handle the combination of the hot sun and the food they devoured the previous night.

Baraz placed his hand on his shoulder looking confused. "Didn't that happen to you a few years ago?" he said blowing up his spot.

Mako gave him an evil eye in return. "Shut up..."

Korra laughed with the rest of them and noticed the fight that was playing on the big screen above the bar. "Oh man that's Kinzoku," she said recognizing the woman.

Asami looked up at the screen squinting. "Who?"

Korra leaned closer to her and pointed at who she was talking about. "That's Kuvira 'The Crusher' Kinzoku. The new PFC women's champion," she said watching the trailer for her upcoming fight.

Asami looked back at Korra with a puzzled expression. "What's PFC?"

Korra raised her hand up on the back of Asami's chair and leaned closer. "PFC means Pro Fighting Championship," she said tilting back on her own seat. "You know if you didn't swoop me up when you did. You could have gotten to her instead," she said gesturing back to the screen.

"Really?" Asami asked placing her hand down on Korra's thigh for her not to fall back.

Korra looked down at her hand before she could remove it. "Yeah if you wanted too," she said with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

Bolin noticed the slight tension and coughed hard under his breath: _Kiss_.

"What?" Asami asked not sure what he said.

Bolin looked over at her with a surprised expression. "I said fist to fist," he said pointing up at the screen. "Looks like its gonna be an intense fight," he said looking over at Korra with a smug grin.

Korra slowly removed her hand from the back of Asami's chair and sat up normally. "Yeah it does," she said agreeing with him to change the subject.

Asami wasn't sure if that's what he said exactly but brushed it off. "I guess," she said not really engaged into the whole fighting sport. "Would you have done that?" she asked pointing up at the screen herself.

"What PFC?" Korra asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah its a contact sport," Asami said using her words against her.

Korra caught that and pointed at the smirk on her lips. "I see what you did there," she said smiling herself. "I honestly don't know. Maybe," she said looking back up at the screen. "But I couldn't voluntarily messing up this pretty face," she said feeling on her chin lightly. She looked back at Asami with devious grin. "Then again they wouldn't able to lay a finger on me," she said giving her a wink.

Asami shook her head looking away from her thoroughly amused. "Are you always this cocky?" she asked curiously.

Korra looked as if she was tallying it up in her head. "About 95% of the time yes," she said chuckling.

 _Oh my goodness._ Asami took a sip of her drink still shaking her head. "What am I gonna do with you?" she uttered quietly.

Korra's mind went to a million things a once. She didn't want to let any slick remark slip out so she kept silent. Though she couldn't help but think: _Everything._

xxxxxxxxxx

The doc crew took Korra back to her loft for the night. She had to get up early in the morning for training camp. "Thanks for the ride," she told Asami before getting out of the van.

Asami got out when she did and walked behind her. "May I use your bathroom?" she suddenly asked.

Korra stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at her. "Yeah sure."

Asami gave her a smile in returned and followed her inside. She went directly to the downstairs half bathroom to use to it.

Korra waited in the living room on the couch for her to come out. It had been a long day and she was ready to crash any moment now.

Asami finished a few minutes later and came out after drying her hands on a towel. "Thanks," she said waiting by the door.

Korra got up from the couch and walked over to her. "No problem."

Asami was ready to leave but had to ask despite this nagging feeling not too. "Is there gonna be a repeat of what happened Sunday?" she asked all at once.

"What do you mean?" Korra said not grasping what she meant.

"The Gombo incident..." she said bringing it up again. Asami didn't want to but couldn't help but feel worried for her.

Korra looked up at the ceiling for a second before setting her eyes back on her. "We're using pads now. I'll be fine," she assured again.

Asami wasn't so convinced and it showed on her face.

Korra figured she wouldn't understand it from a viewers perspective. No one ever really did unless they played the sport themselves. "It comes with the territory," she said normalizing it. "I'm prepared for it," she said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me."

Asami knew she could handle herself but everyone had their limitations. "Just be careful..."

"Always," Korra responded with a lopsided grin that oozed out confidence.

Asami's expression softened up because of hers. "Goodnight Korra," she said content with today's events.

Korra didn't want to say goodnight to her just yet but thought it was best for now. "Goodnight," she replied softly opening the front door for her.

Asami walked out and back to where the van was parked. Before she could open the driver side door, she got a text alert on her phone. She took it out and saw a picture of her and Korra from earlier with a tongue out emoji underneath it. _What a goof ball._ She glanced back in the direction she came from and opened the driver's side door getting in.

* * *

**_Interview:_ ** _"Any advice for new recruits?"_   
**_Korra:_ ** _"Don't slack off. Don't take this lightly. Cause once you're in it. You better show your commitment."_

**Republic City Diagnostics Training Center:** Thursday, August 6 at 3:53 p.m. **\- Practice**

Tenzin blew the whistle for the 15th time today. He could tell that they all were slacking after a two day break. "Are you playing tag or some fuckin' football?" he asked the players gathered around him. He scolded every player he looked at and continued on. "I know you had a few days to yourselves but when you're here I expect you to put in work!" he shouted showing how red his face was becoming. "Now get out there and run it right!"

The offensive team got back into position to run the play again. Korra lined up behind Hunk waiting for the snap. When he did, she took a hold of the football doubled back and threw it to Bolin who was open down field.

Bolin ran to where the ball was thrown and caught it over a defensive player who tackled him once his feet touched the ground. He rolled back to his feet and tossed the ball to a nearby ref.

Korra wasn't sure if she could get to Bolin in such a tight squeeze in the pocket. She tossed it so quickly she barely had time to function. _It's hot as fuck._

The doc crew got the play filmed along with a few defensive players talking.

 ** _Ghazan Giles_** _\- Linebacker (Right | ROLB)_ ** _#_** _54_ ** _Age:_** _36._ ** _HT:_** _6'1_ ** _WT:_** _?lbs._ ** _EXP._** _07_

**_Zaheer Yorru Rollins_ ** _\- Linebacker (Left | LOLB)_ **_#_ ** _53_ **_Age:_ ** _35._ **_HT:_ ** _5'11_ _**WT:** _ _?lbs._ **_EXP._ ** _07_

"She's good," Ghazan commented before spitting on to the ground.

"Damn good," he agreed. Zaheer pulled on the collar of his jersey. "Almost like she's limitless to what she can do."

xxxxxxxxxx

In the red zone, Korra went for another pass play. She saw an opening to the left side of the field and threw it to Mako for a touchdown.

Mako caught the ball near the 10 yard line and ran to the end zone before any defender could touch him. He held the ball up in the air and dabbed with it to signify his touchdown.

Coach Yuo Láng stood on the side watching how they were progressing. "That's a hell of a pass."

Mako walked by the Defensive Coordinator amused. "You don't look to happy," he said jogging off.

"No I'm fuckin' pissed off!" Saikhan shouted holding the clipboard tighter than usual.

xxxxxxxxxx

Saikhan was surrounded by the defensive line and spoke in an aggressive manner. "It's the last play of the game. Defend the goal line or they're gonna get another touchdown," he said upset that they couldn't stop them yet.

Mako and Bolin were celebrating early with a preview dance. "We're about to party in the end zone," Bo said ready for a pass completion.

The offensive line got back into position to run another pass play. Korra watched as the defensive line was becoming more aggressive and tired. They all were. It was hot as hell and no sign of breaks until they got this down right. She called out the play waiting for the center to snap the ball. Once he did, Korra grabbed it and ran with it. She ran to the right side of the field and threw the ball to Bolin.

The wide receiver rookie ran so fast he was kicking up grass. Bolin reached up and caught the ball and held it close to his chest. He made cross the goal line and slammed the ball into the ground celebrating it.

"Yes!" Korra said balling up her fist. She was extremely happy to get this play down. What the coach said really got to her. The young quarterback wanted to prove she was in this completely putting her all into every play they did today.

Asami watched from the sidelines inspired by Korra's determination. "Amazing.."

Yuo stood beside Asami and smiled. "Nicely done," he commented on Korra's performance. "We got ourselves a quarterback for sure," he said to Asami before walking in a different direction.

The offensive coordinator watched as they celebrated. "She made some smooth throws down there," Song said to the head coach.

Tenzin agreed with the nod of his head. "Yeah she did. Some really good ones," he said observing her development.

"That's a hell of a play," Song added.

"One hell of a player," Tenzin corrected. There was more to Korra then meets the eye. _Kid's got talent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Next Chapter will continue Korra's time during training camp (hopefully not as long) but it will be a joint practice with another team. So again I gotta look up my info to make sure I can make this as accurate as possible for you all to understand. Thanks for reading and reviewing its always appreciated! - KT.


End file.
